


The Search For The Last Of The Primes

by TFGenoBatssassin17



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Attempted Seduction, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Seduction, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 43,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFGenoBatssassin17/pseuds/TFGenoBatssassin17
Summary: Elita One, a princess and her appointed knight, Optimus, sets to a journey to search for the Matrix Of Leadership and finding the properchy that someone from the children of the Primes will become the next and Last of the Primes, as Unicron reawakened, after one of the Primes betrayed and becomes the children of Unicron. Will they succedeed? Who is the Last of the Primes?Ratings being changed from General Audiences to Teen And Up Audiences due to blood, violence, gore and death, also seduction.
Relationships: Airachnid/Optimus Prime, Alpha Trion/Beta, Chromia/Ironhide, Elita One/Optimus Prime
Comments: 54
Kudos: 22





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Transformers AU that inspired from The Legend Of Zelda : Breath Of The Wild and fairy tale, or sci-fi ideas that I had in my mind for a long time. Also I haven't do any writtings for so long and mostly self taught, so forgive me for errors or mistakes. Also the settings of the series take place in ancient times, so there will be no modern day Cybertron we always knew, so expected more ancient stuff to happened.

Cybertron. A place of where everyone have a very good life. Nature, wildlife, the breath of fresh air and clear skies above. It was everything. At the castle, lives two rulers who fell in love and had a sparkling, Named Elita One. And her creators are Megatronus and Solus Prime. And all there, are at the halls, alongside with other 11 primes, but lacking one. Waiting for the ceremony to begin. A ceremony for Elita’s appointed knight to be official. The appointed knight stand still in front of throne, didn’t move an inch at all. Waiting alongside with other Primes sitting nearby at the throne.

“ What’s taking so long to begin?” Whispered a cybertronian nearby to him as everyone was mumbling and waiting it to began. 

“ Liege Maximo isn’t here yet, they can’t begin it just like that. He IS one of the Primes, you know that?” The bot replied back as it been hours long and he haven’t arrived. They might gonna start it without him in presence.

As they just about finishing talking about the matter, everyone began to quiet as the trumpet began to blasting loudly in the halls. The rulers and their daughter finally went down to the stairs, as Solus Prime sat at the throne whilst Elita standing near to the appointed knight, and Megatronus stand next to her began his speech and greeting for everyone.  
“Cybertronians, Primes, I hereby welcome you to begin our ceremony for our appointed knight, Orion Pax. “

The knight stood still in front of them the stale yet serious expression were unchanged, looked at the princess he will protect. Orion’s origin are a bit mysterious, said he come from a land very far from this land. Some said he is a child from a Prime, but that’s sounded ridiculous. He trained to become a knight ever since little, just to serve and protect the Primes. Elita stood there with her expression that lacking of happiness, understandable due to the duty of become a princess and a sparkling of two Primes, learning the history, the myth and legend about the Primes with all of her life. 

“Despite we have no news or any presence of Liege Maximo, we will begin the ceremony to avoid time consuming, as there are citizens and Primes have duties to be done somewhere else.” Megatronus continued his speech.

“And now, let the ceremony begin, with my daughter, Elita One to begin her oath to the knight.” He looked at his daughter with a serious yet a gentle, small smile appeared at his lips as he stepped back to sat down at his throne next to his conjunx. 

Orion begin to kneeled in front of her, helm facing down the floor and optics closed shut as the king stepped back and the rest of the Primes watching, judging. Elita took out the sword her creators gifted to her, even the functions are just during the ceremony and that’s it, it means a lot to her, laid next to Orion’s right shoulder, and began her speech. “Orion Pax, a hero of Cybertron, you have shown your bravery in the midst chaos of war, serving under the light that gives us the hope in this world. And have proven yourself worthy by Primus himself. We pray for your protection, and hoping that he will light our darkest time.” She sighed as she moved the sword next to his other shoulder armour.

“I, Elita One, daughter of Solus Prime and Megatronus, hereby declare you as my appointed knight, as to serve and protect for the future of the Primes. “ She spoke with a calming voice, didn’t break any sweat as she used to do with everything that involves about the castle. She removed the sword and keep it inside it’s sheath.

“Rise, Orion Pax” Elita demanded him, and thus he begin to rise up and stood up, with a small nod, a hidden small smile created at his lips under his mask, and stood next to him. She looked at him with a small nod and stand still as he is now closed to her. She felt to be stand with other people is normal thing, but this time, she felt a bit nervous. Strange. All cybertronians cheered for Orion inside the halls, and the Primes clapped their servos to congratulate him.

But then, the cheerful atmosphere changed. All the Primes alerted themselves, including Solus and Megatronus. Oynx already growled as his sharp digits sheeted, they knew something is wrong. “ What is going on? Cybertronians mumbling and some are started to panicked a bit. 

The main door of the castle opened as there are no guards opened it at all. And lo and behold, Liege Maximo joined the party, way too late. And he isn’t alone. The company he brings along are all a serious threats, mostly worked and served for the darkness itself, Unicron. Quintessa, Tarn, Airachnind, Many more. The citizens inside the hall are now feared and most of them ran away, with the guards aiding them to protect them, much of a request from Solus herself to keep the citizens safety first. Liege Maximo, with a very dark and creepy grin came inside with weird, janky walk, raising both of his servos as he shrugged. “ Am I late to the party?” He claimed as he looked at the empty hallways, watching the other primes and guards in defensive mode, and Orion take out his sword and guarding Elita behind him. She never have been encountered like this before, and she was a bit petrified.

“Liege Maximo, the Prime that carrier never liked on behalf of his actions, aside from his trickster personality. I understand why she meant now.” Elita spoke quietly, on which only Orion heard. He was in a small shock when she speaks about it as he shielding her. 

“ What do you want, Maximo? Late to come the ceremony, disobeying the rules of the Primes, and yet again, bring along the children of Primus?” Prima told him as he warned. “ Well. You know, I feel something was off with our planet. We had nothing new to protect it. I just want the conflict and fear to return.” He replied smugly, as the followers laughed hysterically and grinned evilly next to him.

Micronus spat his words and huffed. “ Don’t LIE to us, trickster. You are a Prime. It’s OUR duty to protect this planet or Any other planet that have lives in it!” Liege Maximo just stared at them in a very ‘pity’ looking, and he tuts in denial as he shook his helm in a evilly smile looking. 

“ Oh, how you all missed the REAL fun.” He grinned as his optics went from blue hue, to a dark blood purple, with a smile on his lips and the children of Unicron rejoiced as the atmosphere went darker and purple thunder came from the dark sky.

“Let’s just say, I want to spice things up for our calm world.”

He snapped his digits from his right servo as the other one crossed to his body, and the floor starts to crack, strong purple hue shining beneath the cracks, and began to shatter as dark energon coming out, knocking the guards far and beyond. Making them an easier target to defeat. The Primes was in utter shock. Liege Maximo, one of the Primes, becomes a children of Unicron himself. And there are impossible to none to defeat him and his followers as he knew all of their tactics, skill. Everything. Liege Maximo began to laugh evilly, and the thunder went stronger and powerful. “And this time, ALL the Primes will NEVER succeeded to kill the all-mighthy lord Unicron himself!!!!!” He began to float as his spark chamber began to glow in dark energon, and getting ready to attack. 

In the meantime, Solus and Megatronus rushed to Optimus and Elita, and quickly both of them told both of them what to do. “ I will groundbriding you a place very far away from this place, due to the spread process are slow. Please, search the relic we told you and prove that propercy is true.” Solus begged Elita and Optimus. He nodded, but Elita was actually in lost.

“Wait! What about you both? And others?? I can’t leave all of you!” Elita disturbs. She isn’t ready to face the duty, going to search the relic with only her appointed knight with her. They’re totally outnumbered. She started to think their fates facing the now overpowered and new children of Unicron, and Cybertron’s future without the Last of the Primes. She begged as she might have an alternate ways to save the world, but then, two servos were put at her shoulder, and she looked up as she started to teared up. Megatronus and Solus looked at her with a smile.

“We know, you can do it. All of us have faith in you. We knew you both can.” They immediately hugged Elita for the last time and she buried her face at their chests as she sobbed. Orion still guarding them all as Liege Maximo still do the talking, on which, surprisingly didn’t saw both king and queen take their last moment with their sparkling. Solus and Megatronus stand up and opened a small and quick groundbridge for Elita and Orion to escape safely without a trace. The last words her creators ever spoke to her before stepping into the groudbridge was they love her and find the relic as soon as possible.

The groundbridge closed and thus, Solus take out her forge and Megatronus readied his Requiem blaster, as Liege Maximo challenged them to fight. "Go to the place I desitned for you to guard. There are gonna be somebot will interfere our plans." Liege Maximo ordered the children of Unicron to be prepared as they take their leave with maniac laughter.

And that was the final moment Elita and Orion ever seen the Primes.


	2. One Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for not updating for more than a week. I got nervous to check it after I publish my first fanfic and didnt open AO3 for awhile :"). Also there will be a higher chance i cant update the story for a long time cause school might be open soon as the cases are getting lower in my country. 
> 
> Also thanks so much for the kudos and the comments! I got excited when i first saw it and immediately did this chapter. Sorry if it was bad. It was 12.44 am and Im sorry about my awful writting skills. Enjoy!
> 
> Also please do visit my Instagram and Twitter, as i draw a lot and its my main hobby, will do my best to update the fanfic as soon as i can.
> 
> Twitter: TFGenoBats17  
> Instagram: tf_genobatssasin17

A groundbridge opened deep in a forest, rain pouring down heavily. But yet again, very far away from the castle as Solus mentioned, and two figures running out from the portal in a hurry. Orion took out his sword and run quickly as fast as they can to get away and find the relic as soon as possible. But then, Elita all of sudden tripped as she tried to run along with Orion. The knight realized that she fell and quickly kneeled next to her, trying to help her to get up. But the princess denied. She was sitting there, frozen solid, looking down as she clenched her fists on the ground, as the soil went soft and became muddy.

She went all hopeless, after what just happened in front of her. 

Orion spoke to her gently, knowing this is one of the most heaviest duty to do after what just happened. He tried to console her. “Princess, we had to keep going. It’s-“  
“How… How did it come to this..?” Elita finally spoke, in a raspy and shaking voice as she started to break down to tears. 

“Alpha Trion, Oynx, mother, father….. everyone.” She began to shaking, tears won’t stop coming out from her optics as she sobbed quietly. Orion, looking down at her, listening on what she said, it hurts him a lot. She never faced this in her entire life, only being exposed to studies since she was little, trying to take over her creator’s legacy, and with zero experience at battlefield. 

“We… we just…. Left them to.. die.” Elita looked to Orion. All he saw in her face, he knew. She felt to herself that she had failed. Elita couldn’t control her emotions in check and start to cover her face with her servo as she began to cry loudly.

“It’s all my fault! Unicron is now reawakened and there is nothing that can stop him and his children. And finding the relic is next to impossible without the archives or the history given to find it!” The princess spoke out everything that was raced in her mind and her spark, and now she felt useless. She felt like a failure. No one is there for her. No one can help her.

No one.

As she kept muttering, her knight did his immediate response to her, on which brought her to silence ass she was shocked on his actions. He hugged her, comforting her quietly as she just realized. Elita shuttered, “Wh-what you’re doing?” 

“Please don’t blame yourself.” Orion told her. “ I know this situation we’re facing right now is hard and tough, but this is just merely a beginning.” He spoke gently as she started to calm down a bit. But the princess got confused about his message and quickly let go from his hug. 

“What do you mean?” She asked him in a still shaking but slow voice as she wiped off her tears from her face. “None of the accident was from your mistake. And there will be always somebot that care for you. You just need faith.” The knight responded as he looked at her and continued, “Don’t ever lose hope. I believe in you.”

Elita felt quiet for seconds, and nodded her helm in agreement. She knew she had to face this one day, but she wasn’t even ready yet. “ I will help you to get the relic and destroy Unicron, for the sake of Cybertron’s future” He said as he stood up and helping the princess up. She held her servos to him and stand up, looking at him with a faded smile and said thank you to him, on which he nodded in response. And thus they began to run again to find the relic, even if it means they are lacking of cybertronians or archives to find it.

Or so Elita thought. Orion stopped there as he finally began to spoke something as he hid his worried expression under his faceplate. The princess felt strange to him. Why did he stop? Should he come along with her too? She walked to his position and asked him politely, but in a bit of sarcastic tone. “Oh my knight, why didn’t you escort your princess to find the relic?” She speaks as she put both of her servos at her hip, looking at him.

He was embarrased on what she just did in order to make him moved, but he sighed underneath his faceplate and kneeled in front of her. “Princess-“

“Please, just Elita. I just hate hearing the word ‘princess’ nowadays.” She holds up one of her servo to stop him for a bit before allowing him to continue and Orion nodded in agreement. Always listen to the princess no matter what.

“Elita, I just want to speak something that your creators have hidden from you. Especially on why they chose me as your appointed knight.” The princess’ curiosity risen. All that she knows that her creators never hide something.

“Care to explain what and why?” She responded. As she crossed her servos as it started to rain lightly.

“My real name is.. Optimus. And I am the son of one of the Primes, Alpha Trion. The real reason I had to kept my real name in secret and not letting everybot knows is because the prophecy explained that one of the children of the Primes will be chosen as the Last of the Primes. And I want to apologise to you if I told you on this dire situation, but duty is still duty. Your carrier, Solus told me to talk about it to you when it’s just both of us.” Elita went surprised. There is another children from one of the Primes? And it was her appointed knight??? Why there are so many things the Primes hiding from her?? But then she quickly dismissed it as time went fast and they need to be hurry.

“Ori- I mean, Optimus, you may get up now.” She told him and he stand up. “From now on, you will help me for everything in order to save Cybertron. No matter what will happened to us.” Orion nodded as he placed one of his servo to his spark and bow a bit to her. “It would be an honour serving with you.” Elita cracked a smile smile for the first time in awhile and they continued their long and prosperous journey. 

As they keep running and resting a bit as the road was way longer and further, Optimus realized something familiar with the forest they just groundbridged. He stood up and walked a bit further, and realized he was near to a place he known. The knight smiled underneath his faceplate and quickly informed the princess about it. Of course, Elita went excited as she never have been going or travelling to other place, stood up and going to the road ahead. And finally, they both arrived to Optimus’ village on where he was born and grew up.

Iacon.


	3. Home, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving a note here, in this AU, there is no Autobots, Decepticons, etc. No faction at all, as they are just only feared Unicron and his children, so yea. 
> 
> Also thanks for those who comment my chapters, I would to reply but i dont know how and i am so embarrased xD also thanks for reading :D

As they arrived at Iacon, Elita was in awe. The village was so beautiful, and yet so huge. With the mountain scenery that can be seen at the main entrance, cybertronians doing daily works such as carrying energon to a certain places and walking around the market, younglings cheerfully running around the street as they played with their friends, cyberhorses walking around and few at the stables, and the guards taking care of the villagers' safety. 

Wait, what? Guards??? She exclaimed and turn her helm to Optimus in confusion. Why there are guards when there is no kingdom seen anywhere in Iacon.

"There are guards here? But I see no castle or any royal flag anywhere" The princess whispered to the knight with a questionable expression towards him. He looked at her for awhile and began to speak to her about his village.

"Since Alpha Trion is a Prime and this village is pretty much isolated from other village, he decided to train the villagers to become mercenaries and guards." Optimus told her with a gentle tone and tried his best to explain it slowly and calmly, as he is quite not good at explaining at times.

"Since this village had quite a high rate of crimes , there are some become vigilantes and become a royal guards too, even fembots willingly join in to become mercenaries in order to protect their loved ones." Optimus ended their conversation as Elita nodded in agreement, alongside with an impressive expression. This village is a lot more need to know more than meets the eye. 

"Now, we need to go to my creator's house. We will take refuge there for awhile before continuing our journey." told the knight to the princess as they walk to the crowded entrance, on which went into the market. It was so loud, but Elita enjoys the view of it, she loved seeing this, and wished her life back in the day was full of adventures. 

But then Elita remembered as they're walking. Since he is a sparkling of Alpha Trion, he might keep lots of databases and archives in his home. She quickly told him about it. "Optimus, does Alpha Trion kept his records about the relic? I remember Sire claimed that all 12 Primes had the records kept for themselves. If so, our chance to search for the relic is high." The princess spoke to the knight with a bit of excited tone as she looked at him with a pleasing look.

Optimus nodded to her in return. He was right, there is hope after all. 

Minutes had passed and they almost arrived at Optimus' home. It was far away and a bit hidden from other cybertronians. Pretty much hidden from the public for a good cause. But then again, they both got interupted by few mechs. Elita quickly hid behind her knight but he didn't take out his weapon, and smiled to those mechs underneath his faceplate that hides his expression. As always, the princess' curiosity keep rising up. They were look so suspicious to her, but not Optimus. 

The knight shocked a bit during the princess hiding behind him. Primus, she was so fast, he didn't even realized she hid behind him in a flash, it felt like a cold breeze hitting his face. Optimus learnt something that Elita is scared to fight with other cybertronians. He need to find a way to help her to fight, whispered himself in his spark. He then turned to face to Elita and began to explain who they are. 

"Apologies, Elita. But they meant no harm as they are my childhood friends. They saw our arrival just after we entered this village." The knight kneeled infront of her. She felt a bit embarrased, knowing that those mechs are his best friends, and bowed her helm to him in return. 

"No, no. It was my fault that I hid behind you. I got a bit scared. Please stand up" She told him as she was blushed a bit. Oh Primus, this is embarrasing for a princess acting like this...

Those mechs kneeled in response as they heard Optimus' conversation to her. She is the princess Alpha Trion had been talking about. "Princess, we're apologise for our actions ealier. We didn't meant to scare you." The first mech speaks in apologetic tone. Elita came out hiding from Optimus and step foward, so she can speak to those 3 mechs. 

"Please, don't call me princess. Just call me Elita. And please, stand up." The princess speaks gently and tries her best to remain calm infront of those mechs. "May you introduce yourself?" She asked as she pointed the mech at the right. 

The mech nodded as he bowed a bit to her. "My name is Prowl. And the one next to me is Sideswipe and the left is Ironhide. We are one of the mercenaries that Alpha Trion trained us for Iacon's safety. And yours." Prowl speaks up bravely, with no doubts they are a very trustful allies. 

After their introduction, Optimus shook their servos as they haven't met him for so long, and told them to go inside his home so he can explain more on what happened at the castle, as this situation must be kept in secret from public.

Optimus knocked the door gently, hoping there are somebot still at home. And the door creaked open, and saw a small firgure, with a big bright blue optics looking at them. It was his little brother, Megatron. 

He was happy when he found out that his older brother, finally home after years he didn't even come home, and quickly jumped to hugged him. Megatron was mostly accompanied with Soundwave, on which served to protect Alpha Trion's family in Iacon since both Optimus and Alpha Trion himself can't go home for a long time.

"Megatron- ouch!" Optimus' struggled to breathe and to say a word as Megatron hugged him too tight. " I miss you! Please don't leave again!!" He said to Optimus as he sobbed at his chest. Elita and the other mechs looked at the cute scene, leaving an awe feeling inside their spark. 

"I know.. C-can you let g-go for awhile?" The knight exclaimed as he is short of breath and patted his little brother's back gently. Megatron didn"t realized it and let him go, leaving Optimus smiled at his little brother and he grinned happily, and slowly put him down. 

"Carrier's inside, she is with Soundwave." Megatron told Optimus as he enters the house, and told the other to get inside, but then he went a bit akward when he saw his friends and Elita still felt cute about ealier. 

"What?" 

"Oh c'mon, that was so cute, plus emotional since you both haven't meet for so long" Sideswipe claimed as he lean his helm and servo next to Prowl, on very much he felt so annoyed. 

"Can you move your servo off from me?" Prowl said in a slightly angry tone as he gritted his teeth, and few steam came off from his system. He is pissed. 

"Oi, can you not do that at everyone else, Sides?" Ironhide warned him as he took out his warhammer. Sidwswipe quickly get off from Prowl, even he is just teasing, but sometimes he know his limit, and all 3 entered the house. Elita entered afterwards. 

"That was.. Cute. I had to admit it." She spoke to Optimus quietly about it. He nodded as he was blushed a bit, but he ignored it quickly and closed the door.


	4. Home, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another note is that, i dont use cybertronian terms of times like vorns, nanoclick etc cause i am still confused about its own terms, even now im just still lost on what it means and which one is minute or hours, so im apologised for that :")
> 
> Also thanks again for the comments and kudos, you guys really give me the spirit to continue this fanfic :D

Megatron, as fast as a lightining, running to the kitchen and almost tripped himself to the floor while on his way to talk to his carrier. She was cleaning up the mess alongside with Soundwave. Washing some plates, arranging them in the racks. They both heard those little steps of his legs coming inside, and Beta paused her work, smiled to him as she picked him up. He was so happy for some reason today.

"Optimus' home! He's home!" the youngling spoke excitedly as he hugged her. Soundwave and Beta looked at each other and then him in shock. It can't be. But where is Alpha Trion? Of course they both rushed to the living room too see it. 

Meanwhile, Optimus put down all of his weapon onto the table nearby at the living room, and told everyone to sit down. As for the princess, she was sat at a couch and looked down. She never entered somebot's home before, so this can be a bit embarrasing. And thus, came two firgure, Soundwave and Beta. As she saw Optimus, she couldn't control her emotions at all and started to cry and hugged him immediately, patting his back and sobbing at his chest. 

Its been years. Years they both had left this place. I miss you, she said to him. I don't want to let go of you, she begged as she hugged him tight. Optimus hid his face at her neck cables as he too, sobbed quietly, hugging her back in return. He missed the warmth of her hug, the food she cooks for everyone, the story she always told to him, everything. 

The others looked at them in awe, yet same time they felt so bad seeing them to be apart for so long and for the first time in years, finally to be together. But they felt something was off, something that felt the family was not incomplete. Elita looked down as her spark gonna be wrenched, seeing what will happened next when her knight spoke about the sad news.

Alpha Trion. 

"I'm glad you're alright", Beta told her first born as she wiped off her tears and smiled softly. "So, where is your sire?" she asked. Wondering how her conjunx is doing. Optimus' expression changed fully, from happy to devestated as he looked down. He had to tell this news. He had to. 

"He.. And all other Primes... Were killed by Liege Maximo." he said it as his spark was painful enough to say it, yet again to see his carrier's went heartbroken after hearing it. All of them was in shock. Alpha Trion, Prima, others.... No... 

Don't tell me he is lying. But he never speaks out lies. He hates it. Optimus always speaks out the truth, even it was painful to hear or bear it. But this, was one of the most hurtful truth they all had to face. Beta kneeled slowly as she felt her spark was extinguished. Megatron quickly ran towards her after he begged Soundwave to put him down, crying as he hugged her tightly. 

"No.. It cant be.." Beta claimed with her raspy voice as she started to mourned his lost. Optimus quickly kneeled beside her and hugged her, trying his best to calm her down. The mechs was felt so devestated, finding out that their leader, their mentor, was gone forever, alongside with other Primes. 

"How.. D-did this.. Happened? And... How did you... E-escaped??" Beta told to the knight as she's struggling to talk and comforting Megatron at the same time. Optimus looked away a bit as he shut his optics and started to explain everything that happened at the castle. 

"... And we both managed to find Iacon, in such a huge coincidence as we were stranded deep in a forest." Optimus ended the story after hours explaining and answering the questions everyone asked him. At the very least, Megatron calmed down after sobbing for long enough, but due to it was late at night and its a very tiring day, he dozed off for the rest of the night. 

Beta stand up as she felt so helpless, but she had to face this, no matter how hurt it was losing someone she loved so much. Beta wanted to put Megatron to his berthroom but Optimus told him that he will do it. Before he was about to walk upstairs, Sideswipe quickly stand up and stopped Optimus to talk for a bit. 

"I will tell everybot that serves under other Primes or have relations with them about this news." Optimus thinking for a bit but he nodded. Sideswipe and his other brother, Sunstreaker are a good stealth bot out there, and one of the trustful messenger. But he told to Optimus that Sunstreaker is still away for training, and thus he dismissed quickly, almost unseen when he left the house. While the other two politely ask to leave the house to go back to their own homes as it was getting dark outside.

In the meantime, Beta sat on a couch, near to Elita and began to talk with her. "I assumed you're the sparkling of Megatronus and Solus?"  
Beta spoke softly to her utmost for her respect as she is the princess. Elita nodded quietly as she was a bit nervous, as she never interfere or talk to any normal cybertronian before. 

The mother laughed quietly. She knew the princess was actually nervous. She held her servo gently, telling her it's alright. "It's ok, just speak slowly. No need to be scared." Beta replied. The princess take a deep breath and began to talk. 

"I'm just... Never talked to other civilians at all. For my whole life, I've always been exposed to the records, I forgotten the world that needs me. I feel... So selfish. Just for understanding what will happened next." The princess spoke out the truth to Beta. Optimus listened the conversation from the stairs after he put his little brother to berth. He remember about it, she just stays at the castle, all the time and never left. Some said she just don't like civilians. She also never learn how to protect herself. 

Beta was quiet and left with a thought. Does she ever left the castle before just for searching the location of the relic? Does her creators ever warned her about the kingdom's future aside from keep looking at the archives all the time? And then they were interupted a bit as Optimus slowly going downstairs and joined the conversation as he sat down next to his carrier. 

Elita saw Optimus, who just came down from putting his brother to berth, told him to explain more about her, as she was hard to describe more, and the knight nodded. "I mostly escort her whenever we went outside during my training to become her appointed knight." The knight admitted and try to remember what is happening during his training.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
It was on top of the hills, two cyberhoses sitting next to each other, neighing lowly as they resting after a tiring walk. The knight in training was practising his sword fighting skills while the princess was looking around the place as she looked the map she marked on where the location was foretold from the archives. 

"No. Not a single sight at all. This place is too short for me to find it" The princess sighed as she sat down under the huge tree, where she seeks for shade from the warm sun. Guess finding it was even harder than she thought, and finding it means she gonna leave the kingdom for good. But then again, she worried about her creators when she sets off to find the relic.

She then looked around her and still seeing Orion practising his skills. Swinging the sword back and forth, from left to right, kicking the air as he do a backflip and taking a huge breath as he finished. She looks impressed to her appointed knight in training, standing as he put his sword tip on the ground and the handle at his palm of his servos. Guarding the princess from harm, as always.

"You know, I'm always impressed on what you did for me, guarding me from day to night, rain or shine. You willingly doing this just to make sure I am protected." The princess spoke to him softly with a small smile. The knight looked at her as his expression never changed at all. Still stale, and only nodded whenever she was talking.

The princess looked at the other place, looking at the pretty enviroment that Cybertron had. The birds chirping, the gentle, cold breeze, the flowers growing wildly, it was all balanced. She enjoys the view so much.

"Princess, may I ask you a question? Forgive me if this question can be rude for you." Orion speaks out to her. The knight rarely spoke, almost to none, especially during the first time they met. But the princess always trust him, even his question given always been answered. 

The princess tilt her helm to him and nodded. "Tell me, I won't get easily offended, no worries about it. I can control my manners." 

"Have you try to interact with the villagers at this kingdom? " The knight asked seriously. Never been his questions was a joke, or just for fun. He never have time for this. 

The princess stay still, looking down for a bit as she sighed. Elita gathered her spirit and thinking before she spits out her answer. "I... Always got caught into this search for finding the relic in order to defeat Unicron. Until... I forgot the citizens my creators cared for." The princess looked down in regret. She know her mistakes. She isn't selfish, no. But the research makes her fully determined to find it.

Orion nodded as he felt saddened. Poor her, trapped over the knowledge and prophercies until she forgotten the citizens. But then, comes an idea. He put back his sword into its own sheath as she walked infront of her and gave a servo for her

The princess felt weird, but she takes it and stand up. The knight then tells her something. "I will help you during you're at the village to interact and help the citizens. Of course, I will take care of you, it's an oath that I won't break."   
The knight spoke to her gently. His voice, so soft yet so gentle. He have huge respect for her. 

That reminds her, tomorrow was the day Orion will become officially as her appointed knight. She then replied to him, "Why not tomorrow, after the ceremony ends. That way, all of the villagers know." Elita spoke as she smiled gently to him. Such a pretty femme she is. 

The knight nodded his helm and finally they both ride on their own cyberhoses to get back to the castle before the twilight emerges. Her sire will kill them if she come home late before twilight.  
\--------------------------

Beta nodded after she hears everything. She felt so bad for her, and wanted to do something even more for the princess. Elita kept looking at them and down for many times now, knowing she was nervous. "Princess, I feel sorry on what you were facing currently. I will do my best for you to be better, not just for Cybertron's future, but also your kingdom's future." The mother speaks gently as she patted her shoulder gently. 

"Also, why not you get some rest? It's been a long day today. You need it for your journey tomorrow morning." Beta told her as she slowly stand up, shaking as she is getting older, on which Optimus quickly helped her up. Elita nodded but then again, asked her a question. 

"But I don't want to use your berthroom, its yours. I can sleep at the living room" The princess replied quickly, as she didn't want to disturb somebot's personal stuff, even rooms, on which quickly dismissed by the mother itself, and smiled slowly to her. 

"We have extra room just for guests. But never they had stay here just for a day, so it's yours." Beta replied and patted her shoulder and asked Optimus and Elita to do something tomorrow.

"Before you go, please go and talk to Chromia, the leader of the Fembots, on tomorrow morning. She knew Alpha Trion and trained with him for a long time. She will help you train to fight, and also provide the information about the relic." The mother whispered to them before going off to recharge and said a good night to both of them. 

Elita then yawned and streching her body as soon Beta just went upstairs, while Optimus wandering around his sire's office to look at the archives. As soon he just entered the room, it was a mess. Oh Primus, this is gonna take awhile. The princess saw it and wanted to help, but she can't, much to be dismayed by her own knight, telling her to rest.

"It's late, you should rest first. I'll sleep after I find all of the archives about the relic location." Optimus told her as one of his servo stopped her from letting her help, nor letting her inside. 

Of course, the princess huffed and cross both of her servos to her chest. "Such brave you are. You too need sleep, and that's an order." Elita replied as one of her eyebrows rise up and saying in a such narcassictic tone. Of course, he want to reply, but he can't fight the royal family's order. That's called suicide if they break it, no matter how small or stupid it is.

The knight nodded as he sighed in defeat, making the princess smirking in victory. And so, they both went upstairs. The knight pointed out her room and said thanks in advance. As he was about to go to his berthroom, she told to him one thing that makes him felt something, that he can't even describe towards the princess. 

"Rest well."


	5. The training, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also. I kinda take the inspiration of the femmes and Chromia from the Gerudos from The Legend Of Zelda. It was unique that they had a female only place and i take the idea of it for making the training place into what i want. 
> 
> Tho i am very bad at describing at places during writting fics :"))
> 
> As always. Thanks so much for your comments and kudos!

Morning sun has emerges from the east, and the princess woke up very early before anyone else, staring at the window next to her for awhile and watching the trees shaking gently alongside the wind breezing. She quickly got up and taking a quick shower after yesterday's incident and the long stories they explained was so long until she forgot to clean herself. 

Minutes later, she put on her armour plate back on and ready to help Optimus to find the archives and headed to his room. She knocked the door gently for few times, but no answer, so she opened the door as it wasn't locked. Suprisingly, he isn't there at all, and thinking that ge already wake up ealier before her, and thus she closed the door and going downstairs. 

Lo and behold, the knight was inside Alpha Trion's office, datapads and tablets stack up on the desks as the knight cleaning up his father's messy and dusty office. Elita knocked the door gently and asked him to enter. The knight heard her knock and nodded his helm in return.

The princess entered the office room and looked at the databases. Primus, glad he still kept this in his office, remained untouched as no one enters the room after they both had gone for so long. Before she can take a look, she asked Optimus whether she can help him, since it was rude for not helping someone. 

"May I help you with something?" The princess asked politely to the knight, who is putting up some datapads on the shelves. He tilted his helm to look at her and nodded. He pointed the box that full of datapads near the wall for her to do.

"Arrange them in the shelves. No worries, I had arrange the databases for searching the relic." The knight explained to her and silently, yawning and sighed as he continues his work. The princess walked to the direction of the box and start to carry it. It was a bit heavy, but she managed to carry it. As she put each datapad to the shelf, she noticed that Optimus looked tired. 

Let me guess, he didn't get a lot of rest last night, she said in her spark as she studied his expression and his movement. Such a stubborn knight, she thought. The princess then began to spoke to him, with a serious tone whilist raising one brow "You didn't sleep long enough, don't you?" 

"2 hours of rest is enough for me. I got used to it long enough." Replied Optimus as he still arranging next to her. No suprise at all, as waking up very early for training really making knights and guards lacking sleep all the time. 

"I see." she answered. 

Hours have passed, and they both have done cleaning the room and start to check on the databases Alpha Trion had. Elita was so impressed about it and quickly marked on the destination and the notes she remembered during her studies at the castle. Optimus watched her remembering and marking the databases impressed him so much. Such a smart princess. 

"Say, your carrier mentioned about Chromia, who is currently at the top of a mountain nearby this village, that will help us to find the location of the relic we seeking of." Elita told Optimus as she left a thought of finding the relic. Optimus hummed as he is thinking, but second later nodded his helm in agreement. The princess smiled.

"Before you start your journey, better eat some breakfast!" Megatron shouted as he knocked the door cheerfully. He is excited to play with his older brother and wanted him to get some breakfast first. 

"Will do. You better help carrier for awhile." The knight replied to him back and the youngling didnt reply but knowing he walked to the kitchen, as his loud, small footsteps can be heard inside the office. Elita smiled on his little brother's actions, as younglings only cared that their loved ones finally home for so long and wanted to explain lots of stuff he experienced back then. 

Elita closed the datapads and put them inside a bag she found ealier, making it easier for her to travel with those datapads along and stood up from the chair. Optimus opened the door for her as he closed the light inside the office and closed the door as she soon leave the room. 

".. And then, me and Soudnwave become heros after we both saved a cyber cat that somehow got stuck on a tree that is very high and-" 

"Slow down now, little one" 

Megatron talked with full of determination and did some posing using a spoon he held to explain the story he have while Optimus was gone, whilist Beta told him to slow down, due to he speak too fast, fearing his older brother and the princess didn't get a word he said. Soundwave was watching him as he smiled with his cheerful attitude as he's enjoys the energon. 

Elita smiled akwardly but enjoys his little adventure story, meanwhile Optimus listened to him and asking him a question. "Did you found the owner of the cybercat?" The youngling shake his helm. Guess like it's a stray. 

"BUT- Me and Soundwave adopt the cybercat, and we named him Ravage!!" He said with full of excitement as continued the story, slaming the table with his small servos as he stood up from his chair. Soundwave felt a bit embarrased when Megatron mentioned about it. 

Both Elita and Optimus are very impressed with him, and the knight patted his head as he smiled to him. Soundwave then spoke to both of them after what they do when they adopt the cybercat.  
Soundwave was mostly a silent type, like Optimus, but he only talks to Alpha Trion's family. But since Elita is a sparkling to one of the Primes, he didn't budge and start to talk.

"We adopt him, taking care of him like he is one of our family member, but now he is grown up and can wander anywhere, we let him go. Megatron played with him, while I trained him on how to survive for himself when it grow to full adult." The silent bot explained as he slowly eat the energon cubes. 

"That's kind from both of you." Elita mentioned as she is very impressed of those stories they both explained and she ate the energon Beta made. She seems can't even stop eating it, it felt so good. Beta watched the princess eating as she laughed quietly. But Optimus didn't touch the food, nor opened his mask at all. Soundwave asked the knight to eat. 

"I'm good, no worries. I got used to eat quietly, and now I'm just... Quiet when we all are together." The knight explained with no doubts. Beta felt sad for him but she understood him. That is gonna take him awhile to adjust back to normal. She then get up and packed some meals for both of them before starting their journey. 

Optimus hugged his carrier and little brother before starting the journey with Elita. Megatron begged him many times to stay, but it didn't work. And then he requested the knight something as he held his face strong. "Promise me you will come home soon??" The knight smiled and nodded in return. The youngling is so happy and waved his servo to him, saying goodbye. The princess and the knight ride on two cyberhoses the family had and started their journey on the mountain to search for Chromia and finding the location of the relic.

Hours have passed and they finally reached the summit, and they can see the entrance, on which two femmes guarding it. Optimus remembered and quickly told her about this place. "This place are mostly, and only for femmes. They come here for training in order to protect themselves and others from harm." 

"But you're a mech, you will get killed inside," replied the pirincess as she felt worried about it. The knight shook his helm in denial, and start to continue the story.

"Chromia knows me. And she's also conjunx endura to Ironhide not so long ago. And only allowed mechs who once trained with Alpha Trion are allowed to enter." The knight finished the story, and the princess nodded, understanding what's the situation is. 

They both stopped the cyberhoses and started to walk to the entrance, much for the femmes to stop Optimus for not letting him to enter, on which halting the main entrance with the spears they hold at their servo. 

"No mechs allowed!" The first fembot glared at him as she gave a warning. But then an angry voice blared loudly to both of the guards, warned them to stop it and stepped foward to greet them. 

"Enough! This mech is one of us, and with the princess too. You understand?!" The leader told them, and the guards bowed a bit in terms of apologise. " We understand, forgive us, Chromia." She nodded and turned back to greet to Optimus and Elita. 

"It's been forever you haven't return to this village, OP." The tall, muscular and huge femme told him with a grin. Seems like Optimus got a nickname for Chromia, and he didn't care at least and shook her servo. She then turned her helm to Elita and smiled gently. 

"I assumed that you are the princess, am I correct?" Chromia asked as she bowed to her a bit. Elita nodded and speak to her that she don't need to call her princess, and she fully observe to her order. 

Chromia let them both in, and the princess was so amuzed at the place. The place was pretty, and the waterfall nearby the training place was makes her fell in love. And then she heard two femmes grunting, they were in a training. Chromia, out of nowhere put both of her servos on each of their shoulders, making them both yelped in shocked. "So, I heard you come here to find the location of the relic?" The femme spoke to her as Elita still in shock and take a deep breath, meanwhile Optimus is calmed down. She always do this to her friends.

"Y.. Yes. And also to training." Elita mentioned as she patted her spark gently as she still shocked on what Chromia did. Chromia was impressed and knew she didn't learn to fight as she studies her when she first met her. The leader smiled to her and preparing herself as the knight sat down nearby to look at her training as he crossed both of his servo to his chest. 

"Well, you come to the right place."


	6. The training, part 2

The training began as Optimus sat down at a table nearby to read and viewpoint the location they should headed to. Gladly this mountain is pretty tall enough, and they can see some other kingdom, and few that was covered with thick fogs and clouds. 

In the meantime, Elita was at the shallow pond, alongside Chromia, and start teaching her the basic of fighting using fits and legs. The princess is in a steady position, and the shallow pond nearby the waterfall are one of the perfect place for them to practise and meditate. Chromia began to spoke to her. 

"I see that you're really fast at avoiding. That's good, but we need to teach you the basic of fighting." The leader said to her in a serious tone. She then begin to told her to do something.... Weird. 

"Imagine you're picking on a cloth that you found on the ground. Do it." Chomia said. It sounded like a joke, but her expression said nontheless. She is serious. Elita felt strange, but she do it even there is no cloth presence anywhere. The femme smiled a bit as she knew the princess isn't that dumb. 

"Now, try to put it on like you wear a cape." She gave a next step. And Elita followed, as always, on which got apporval from the leader herself. And another step. "Now take it off, and pretend you throw it." The princess do it as always. 

"Now, repeat the same thing until you understand the pattern." The femme spoke as she looked at her, doing the same step over, and over, and the other femmes looked at her, impressed. A princess that don't know how to fight, didn't argue or whining during the basic training. 

She did it until she understand the pattern, and began to ask the leader. What does it means doing something so simple as a basic training???  
"Chromia, may I ask about this basic learning. Is this one of a pattern to fight?" She asked gently as the leader smirked. She understand it, and she is a fast learner as she can tell. Chromia then begin to come foward and told her to redo it again. 

"Pick up the cloth." 

She did as Chromia told, and then both of her servos hold her servos that was in picking position, hitting the palm of the servo few times, telling her some advice. "This part, is to block the opponent's attack. Next step."

She shifted her servo to do the position and Chromia quickly moved her body and placed her servos to reflect her movement. Elita slowly capturing and understanding what is going on with the basic technique she studied ealier, and Optimus watching at her and felt so impressed.  
She is a very fast leaner, after all. "Next step!" The leader said harshly. 

The princess quickly memorize the last movement of the attack, on which hanging the cloth, and she accidantly pushed Chromia a bit strong, caused she walked back a bit. And yet again, the leader grinned happily at her. "Well done. AGAIN!" 

She shouted as she started to charge at her, and Elita steadied herself, and start to repeat the attack. Pick it up, wear it, take it off, hang it, over, and over and over, she keep doing it until Chromia slowly got pushed back. The water from the pond splashed a lot as they both moved. Optimus was stunned, while the rest of the femmes cheered at Elita. 

She pushed to her until Chromia nearly tripped from the pond. And told her to stop. Elita steadied her position again as she panted. Chromia patted her shoulder armour and smiled at her. "Why not take a rest for awhile? Plus you come here to find the relic location, right?" The leader told her, and she just remembered as she gasped. 

Oh Primus, she said as she run towards the desk, but her knight was nowhere to be seen. Strange, where did he go? She looked a bit and then saw him, sitting at the edge of the mountain, while eating some energon cubes his carrier prepared ealier. His faceplate was set aside next to him, and the princess wondered how he is looks like without it. 

But then again, she didn't want to disturb him over a small thing. She thought it might be a personal thing he want to hide and only call him from the distance. "Optimus, can you help me for the location?" The knight heard her and nodded his helm, and quickly wear his faceplate and packing up the food. 

Chromia walked towards both of them as she saw the map and the databases on the table.  
She heard their conversation about needing a better viewpoinf of the mountain in order to find the relic. Chromia then walked to them and help them out. "My femmes can help you go to the top of the mountain, it is one of the best viewpoint if you wanna look at 3 other kingdom." The leader told and called her 2 other femmes. 

"Follow Moonracer and Firestar. They will help and accompany you both to the top and going back here." She said as the femmes ardived and bowed down to Elita. Optimus thanked her for helping out, and Chromia laughed a bit. "Always welcome to help you out, OP. Elita can come and train again with me, if you have more time." 

Optimus then stop Chromia and tell her something about the training. "Is it ok if I train her? As Unicron is reawakening, and we had to be hurry." Chromia felt a sudden shock. Those horns she saw at on top, doesn't it means...?

"I saw there are exact 6 horns when I was resting at the top, 3 were covered by fogs, and I am suspected it's a long road ahead. Better you check it out, now." The leader replied as she felt worried in her spark. There is no way Unucron reawakens, but as she remembers what Alpha Trion mentioned, she felt scared. And she nodded to Optimus on behalf to train Elita while they're on a way. 

Optimus nodded as he felt something isn't right when he looked at Chromia's sudden change expression. He then told them to go now and said thanks to Chromia for helping Elita. Minutes went by and they reached the top. The scenery from this mountain is extraordinary. The views of the whole Iacon can be seen below, the other kingdom can be seen also, and the other kingdom that got covered by clouds. Elita went stunned as she looked at the view, but then, they both notice the horns that came from each kingdom. 

The princess quickly took out the map and the databases she kept and looking at the location they have found. It was the exact same place on where the horns grew. They both had the same thing in mind and speak out the same word as they realized it. 

"Those relics are at the same place where the horns grew."

But then, heard a distraught mech voice calling for them to come down quickly. It's Ironhide, and they all had to come down to the village. "Something's happening down there, and we need you, NOW!" He shouted. 

The sun had set, both the knight and the princess came down, alongside with all of the femmes as they just came down from the mountain, and the village was in chaos. Villagers running quickly to get inside their homes as there are some huge, ugly beasts came and start to attack them, slicing their throat, ripping their helm off from their neck cables, gobbling out their stomach, Younglings and femmes screaming, everything. 

Luckily, the village was barricaded by some of the mercernaries that learned some spells. In the meantime, Optimus told the princess to stay with the femmes for awhile and quickly goes to his home and saw Soundwave during the entrace of their house, telling him where is his family. 

"They all alright, I hid them somewhere. But for now, we need to protect this village at all cost." Soundwave said as he rest one of his servo into his shoulder armour, and the knight nodded as he took out his sword and shield, meanwhile the silent bot called out his both of his pets to come out as he starts to cast a spell on his digits and walked in front. 

Prowl and other mechs gathered around the femmes as they wait for the knight and the silent bot orders, gladly they came minutes later, and they started to plan on what to do. Prowl started to spoke during he was protecting the citizens from the monsters. "They were a fusion between a deactivate maximal, insecticons or predacons and cybertronians, on which got corrupted by the blood of Unicron itself."

"It seems like he is preparing an army, he knows we are coming." Elita replied as the monsters came near. The barrier are slowly decreasing as the monsters are forcing themselves to break it, on which the other mercernaries can't stand it much longer.

"Whatever it cost, we will fight them until our last stand. Ready your position that I told you where." Chromia continued. 

"Until then, Till All Are one." The knight replied, and the rest shouted the same word altogether. 

"TILL ALL ARE ONE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, pretty much the basic training Chromia taught her was based from 2010 The Karate Kid movie :p but it was actually a good point when you understanding it. 
> 
> Also i am kinda started to run out of inspiration juice, so sorry when this chapter is kinda meh to you :")
> 
> Now when enter the village scene again, its started to get a bit gore there. Should i change the rating from General Audiences to Teen and Up or no?
> 
> As always, thanks for the kudos and comments!


	7. Iacon under attack

The monsters began to roar loudly, and some start to flying above and screeching loudly and began to attack, Prowl quickly shifts his digits, forming few sharp ice blades circling above him, using his right servo for aiming at the flying predators from the sky, and the other one to throw the blades. The blades flung to the sky and it hits some of the monsters, and some managed to avoid it.

Moonracer and Firestar, from the rooftops at different positions, readied their arrows and shots the remaining of the monsters that flown. The ice blades and the arrows hits their heads, from the bottom to the top, guts came out from their body as the dark energon bleeds in bright purple. Moonracer, Firestar and Prowl nodded as they continued and run foward and readied their weapons as there are more to come.

Ironhide take out his huge hammer as start to swing at the monsters that are bigger than him. Size dosen't matter. The beast growled angrily and began to charge at Ironhide as it take out its very sharp claws, ready to strike at Ironhide.

The old mech managed to avoid those attacks easily and he began to swung his huge hammer as the monster growled to him and hitting the stomach, causing it to cough lots of dark energon and dropped down to the ground. As it was about to stood up, the monster got stumped by Ironhide and its head had been smashed as he raised his hammer high and hits it. Energon splattered from the hammer, the ground and few hits the old mech's armour plate, and the organs inside the skull came out. Ironhide sighed and lift up his hammer, charge and ready to swung more as few monsters came to his direction.

Soundwave shifting his digits as the monsters are charging towards him as he closed his optics shuts. Taking a huge, deep breath. Focus. The monster jumped and ready to pounced, and his optics open wide, blowing from one of his digit that pointed near to his lips as it creates a huge flame. The monsters screamed and whined loudly as it runs, and slowly went limp and died due to the raging fire from Soundwave. And he is stand still at the same place, not flinched at all.

Ravage then came from behind and a cyberraven flew high as it squeak, diving and landing gently as it flaps its wings and resting on Soundwave's servo as he holds out his right servo. It's Lazerbeak. The silent bot then giving the two animals an order as he take out his shadows whip that he created from his spell. 

"Lazerbeak, fly. Operation: Annihilation. Ravage, eject. Operation: Slice and dice." Spoke the silent mech as his shadow whip was taken out from his servo and the animals do his exact order. He then walked foward as more monsters came, and began to whip using both of his servo, and managed to sliced few monsters that ran to his position. Some have its body split into two, or split in half, and some got its head decapitated, and also some got its legs or arms amputated thanks to the shadow whip. 

Meanwhile, Ravage running smoothly and swiftly as it was almost invisible for the monsters to get it. The cybercat then began to pounce as it took out its very sharp claws, scratching and biting the monsters as it was struggling to escape from its furious attack and growled in pain, but failed as it went limp at the end. Ravage then continued to do the same as it pounced the other one, and kick the monster nearby during it was busy killing the ugly beast. 

Lazerbeak in the meantime, circling above the skies as it targeted few other flying beasts above it. The raven then begin to dive as its wings came out few hidden blades and its claws began sharp, ready to attack them. It seems like Soundwave have equipped his cyberraven some weapons in case of needed to fight. He even trained those both animals. The monsters that saw Lazerbeak diving didn't manage to evade his movement in time as it was diving very fast, ended up the wings have been cut off, and few have been impaled.

The monsters screeched in pain as they dropped down, but later got killed by Lancer and Greenlight, who have been fighting the monsters using stealth and smaller weapons such as blades and throwing knives. The bird then flew up and looked up, there are just few more. 

As for Optimus, still guarding the princess as she's behind her knight, and punch few monsters that came from behind. Mostly are badly wounded. Despite she just started to learn how to fight, it was helpful enough for her to help the other mercenaries. The knight keep slaying off the monsters, from their throat, to their stomach, and to their heads, blocking their attack with his shield, blood splattered everywhere, making the princess felt pretty much uncomfortable in this dire situation, but she didn't wanna show any as its a fight and she must face this in order to get out alive. 

But then she got punched from the face by one of the monster, as she didn't manage to avoid it, causing her to fall down with a loud thud on the ground, grunting in pain as she hold her cheek. The monster then cackled lowly as it take out its sharp nails, ready to attack the princess. Elita couldn't even moved as she was froze in that place. The knight quickly realized it as he heard her fell, and quickly stabbed the monster from its spark, and split it into two, and dropped dead. She was panting, scared as she took out deep breath. Optimus quickly picked her up afterwards. "Are you alright?"

"Y..yes.. Thank you." She said as she was muttered, and he felt her shivering a bit. She have a small trauma there, he felt it. The knight helped her up as he put his shield in front of her, whistled to Chromia for sign. The huge femme heard the whistle and nodded her helm as she saw Optimus' signal to attack the few last remaining of the monsters. 

The femme ran as fast as she can as she carry her large shield and her sword and shouted to Prowl for a boost. " Prowl! Need a boost here!" 

Prowl heard her conversation as he just put his digits to a dying monster on its head and began to burn it from the inside and the monster exploded and his longsword that is floating from the sky, decapitated a monster behind him that nearly got his spark. He nodded and putting two of his digits and shoving them up in the air, causing an ice block to rise up below her peds and Chromia jumped higher, finishing the monsters that flying above with her deadly attacks as she swung her sword with a battle cry coming out from her voice. 

Meanwhile Lancer and Greenlight began to charge at the monsters from the ground, running so fast as they held both of their knives, and began to slicing out their throats, stabbing them from the spark and the head. With the guts and frame exposed from their bodies and dark energon flowing a lot like a river. All of the mercernaries sighed and cheered as all of the monsters have been killed, but not the knight, the princess, nor the silent bot and the femme. 

"We need to get hurry to find the relic. Unicron is getting stronger by days come by." Soundwave explained to them. He then pointed both the knight and the princess to go afterwards, as the others will handle to clean the mess of the monsters they had slain and they both nodded. The princess felt a bit scared as she looked at the dead monsters laying on the ground with the pool of dark energon. 

He really do have killed all of the Primes and managed to control Liege Maximo. 

Optimus managed to met Megatron and Beta, and hugged them tight and saying farewell as they are getting ready to continue the journey. Elita said thanks for the hospitality and kindness given to her knight's family member. Megatron already cried as he hugged his older brother so tight, causing the knight having a hard time to breathe. Again. 

"Don't leave me again!!" He cried and screamed loudly. Optimus felt so bad to leave him after make the youngling a promise, but there is something they need to do in order he can meet his little brother again. He hugged the youngling as he patted his back. 

"I promise I will return, and stay with you. You want to be strong like me, right?" The knight asked him, and he nodded as he sobbed and wipe off his tears. The knight felt happy and patted his helm and ask him a favour. 

"Take care of your carrier and Soundwave well. The cybertronian that respect people is one of a good example to be a knight." He mentioned it in order to give courage for the youngling to be strong while he was gone. Beta smiled as he patted his helm and hugged her oldest son. 

"Be safe out there. You make your sire so proud of you." The mother said to him as he nodded his helm and saying his farewell. As they put their stuff at the wagon, Chromia and Soundwave stepped in to Optimus and request them something. 

"Prowl, Lancer and Moonracer wanted to follow you both to help for your journey." Chromia said to Optimus. He was confused at first, but the femme stopped him from speaking as she hold her servo to him to stop. " You both needed a team to help. The journey is a long road ahead." Soundwave continued her words. Plus, they all are well trained and knows Alpha Trion, so this can help Elita for her training. The knight then nodded and said thanks to both of them. 

Moonracer and Lancer came out and shook their servo to both of them and introduce themselves towards the princess and the knight and off to the journey as they all rode on the wagon and the knight steered the cyberhorses as Beta, Megatron, Soundwave and others waved their servos goodbye to them.

Well, united they stand, divided they fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a long chapter :") I got too much fun writting the fighting scene even tho im not good at it. 
> 
> Also school will be open in my country around next 2 weeks from now, so there will be a very slow update. To let you know, im a senior in secondary school and we have a very one important finals to take in order to continue studying or can easily get a job when you get the certification ( mind you it took almost a month. ) so sorry in advance :")
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and comments!


	8. A past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating the chapter yesterday, as i was so busy finishing my homework and dozed off after i finished it :")
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! Thanks for comments and kudos!

The team were set out on a journey to a kingdom nearby on where they saw the horns. The magician and the knight was steering the cyberhorses and looking at the map to make sure they're heading to the exact location, meanwhile the princess and the two other femmes was inside the wagon, seeking some refuge inside. The princess were stay still as she stare at the abyss in her mind about what just happened ealier. From the monsters slaughtering some villagers, her knight had to depart from his family after they just reunited for so long, everything. Moonracer looked at her with a worry look, and asked her. 

"Princess, are you alright? Does the battle ealier really scared you to death?" The femme spoke. Elita then realized and looked at her, nodded her helm and replied as she cover her frame with the blanket that the team prepared before the journey. It was a bit cold tonight. 

"I am. It's just.. I never face this situation in my whole life. Being exposed to studies until forgot my own citizens and my training. I feel like a fool, not a princess." She sighed and said more about it. The femmes was pretty suprised on what she said ealier, and felt sad about her situation. The magician even heard of their conversation too, and he looked to the knight with his suprised face, asking him is it true. The knight nodded without hesitation, and with a stale expression too. 

"So, your whole life was all to study and find out what and where to find the relic in order to save Cybertron from Unicron's reawakening?" Lancer asked as she were sharpening her blades. The princess nodded as she looked down. 

"Optimus was the only bot that can protect me. But yet again, my mind raced with thought. What should I do when he isn't presence? How should I defend myself from harm?" Elita said as she held her helm. Moonracer sat next to her as she tried to comfort her. 

"Don't think something negative. It's not gonna give the solution at all. It won't help." Lancer replied. Such a harsh answer, but she is right. This is real life, and negativity do can affect somebot, even its a small matter. She take a deep breath to calm down, and remembered her knight's advice. To always have faith in ourself. She then nodded and smiled slowly as she calmed down. Moonracer smiled as she lean her body near the wagon.

Its already night, and there are gonna be some wild cyberwolfs roaming around to find some food, and the femmes already dozed off for the night as the magician checked from inside. The knight watch around the place all the time as he put his sword next to him, always on alert. Its his duty to guard the princess. But yet again, he felt something towards her. He felt...   
He grunt lowly as he tried to dismiss it and shook his helm. The magician next to him put one of his servo onto his shoulder in a concerned expression. "Are you alright, Optimus?" Prowl asked to him as he sighed.

"I'm.. Ok. My mind have been feeling a bit lost lately, ever since I met the princess before become her appointed knight until now." He sighed as he held his helm and shook in denial about his thoughts. Is he have a feeling towards her? Only Primus would know. Prowl know his old friend, not a very open type of bot to talk about. He even rarely show any feelings towards someone else ever since he applied to become a knight. 

"You need to eat some bit." The magician replied as he steered the cyberhorses by himself, and the knight nodded. Maybe he is very hungry. He took out the energon his carrier prepared before their journey, took off his faceplate and set it aside, and eat quietly. Prowl looked at him eating, with scars fully covered his nose and lips and looked foward as his thought still remember about the incident until he had to hide his face for his eternal life. One accident that was almost bring him to his demise. 

\----------------------------------------------------------  
It was during that time, 3 younglings was playing swords, pretending they are knights to protect the village. They were playing near the forest, the wood clacking as Ironhide and Optimus was fighting, meanwhile Prowl was watching them as he tries to practise his ice magic he just learnt. It was small but it works at the very least. 

Ironhide swung his sword too hard, until its slipped and knocked off from Optimus's servo, and it knocked until inside of the forest. Ironhide gasped and immediately apologised to Optimus as he scratch his helm. The youngling nodded in acceptance as he goes inside to pick it. 

"Wait, I should follow with you too, since I'm the one who responsible that it got knocked over from your servo." The strong mech told him as he was about to join him, but he denied and goes inside. Ironhide was just looking at him from the distance. 

He was walking and searching over the wooden sword, he managed to found it but now he is lost as he wander deep into the forest and forgot the exit. He then looked left and right, and walked as he tried to remember back where did he walked first. What he didn't realized, there is a cyberwolf already targeted at him inside the quiet bushes, growling as its saliva drooled from the mouth, sharp teeths are showing and the claws that ready to tackled him. 

The youngling managed to find the exit, it was a bit far but he can arrive there before twilight. But then, hears a cyberwolf howls, echoing the entire forest. Optimus was scared but force himself to be brave, as he looked left and right. But then a wolf jumped from behind, as he was about to turn his helm, he got pounced. He scream for help as the cyberwolf pinning him on the ground, and he can't even move. The wolf growls and looked upon its prey, helpless and can't even move as its weighing itself that caused the youngling can't even escape, and he began to bite his shoulder armour, his pedes, and scratching his lips as he screamed loudly in pain, wailed and cry. 

Is this how he gonna die?

Alpha Trion walked towards the place where the younglings were play, but strangely enough, his sparkling was nowhere to be seen. The then asked Ironhide about his whereabouts as he smiled to Prowl as he is struggling to form ice while shifting his digits. 

"He was picking up the sword. I knocked it too hard." The strong youngling admitted as he play with his digits and looked down. Alpha Trion kneeled to his height, and smiled. 

"You're a strong warrior, I can see that." The Prime admitted as he petted his helm, and the youngling smiled wildly. But then all of them were alerted as they heard Optimus' cry for help ringing loudly. Alpha Trion quickly take out his staff from his servo as he told both Prowl and Ironhide to alert other cybertronians and Ratchet to help him and he run inside the forest. 

The cyberwolf didn't stop there as he continued, energon spilling out from the youngling's body, bite and scratch marks everywhere his frame, as the servo was badly torn, his pede was broke, and the child cry non stop, the pain lingers everywhere, the tears flowing from his face. The wolf growls as he looked at him, as it licked its bloody moth with its long tounge and took out its sharp claws, ready to shred him to pieces, but then it got stopped as the wolf being impaled by ice arrows and stepped back. 

The wolf growls angrily as it looked to whom that shot him. It was Alpha Trion, and he looked around itself that the other villagers already caught the culprit. The animal growled angrily as it began to pounce to Alpha Trion, but it was too late as it was getting stabbed by the Prime itself as he use his magic skills to work. The villagers cheered as the cyberwolf felt limp and the enrgon bleeds out on the ground as the optics went offline. 

The father quickly kneeled next to his badly injured son, on which it was devestated to look at. Suprisingly, the injurieshe had to burdern didn't even kill him, as the youngling crying in pain, as his raspy voice tried to speak to his sire. "..s..ire.."   
Alpha Trion picked him up as he soothe his injured son, telling him that it's alright. 

"I got you. Its ok, you're safe now. I'm here." He whispered as he walked fast to see the doctor. Prowl and Ironhide was shocked after what happened to his friend, and hides themselves behind their creators. It was scary to see it again. Minutes later, Alpha Trion knocked the medic's house door loudly, and quickly open the door as he saw the child was bleeding. "Quickly, put him on that berth now!" Ratchet told Alpha Trion as he readied himself and preparing some medicals next to him. The father never left his side at all during the process. He cried non stop as the medical stings a lot, most of his body being stitched to stop the injury getting worsen, his pede being cemented as it was broke and lots of bandages he had to wear. 

Hours later have passed and the process was complete. The medic sighed as he wipe off some energon from the youngling and from his tools. A youngling couldn't even survive that type of attack, strangely enough for the doctor. Alpha Trion thanked the doctor for saving his sparkling's life. The doctor nodded and told the father something as the child sleeping in his servos, tired after everything he faced today. 

"It is most likely he will get trauma, so he need to face it if he want go continue to become a knight." Ratchet mumbled as he gives some medical kit to Alpha Trion. He nodded as he headed home. The mother was worried so badly after what she heard hours ago. The Prime knocked the door, and she quickly open it, sighing happily and sobbing lowly as she saw her sparkling sleeping soundly, with his wounds everywhere. The Prime hugged and comfort her as he patted her back.

"Ill explain what happened soon. For now, he will sleep with us."   
\----------------------------------------------------------

Before the sun have rise, they finally arrived the kingdom. It was... Empty. Seems like the villagers have hide themselves as Prowl and Optimus saw the exact monsters they fought ealier, laid on the ground dead. The knight checked the database and pointed out the cave that was covered with veins. It was the entrance. 

They stopped their cyberhorses in a place that they can eat and rest, and Prowl knocked the wagon gently, telling them to wake up as they finally arrived. As Optimus readied his weapons, he was encountered by a firgure, covered with a huge robe, and only showing its lips as it smile to him.

"I believe you are the appointed knight to protect the princess."


	9. The first shard

The cybertronian in huge cape smiled as they saw the knight and took out its servo to him, and the knight shook as he know who is the firgure in this abaonded kingdom. The princess and the other mercenaries was shocked about the bot that shook Optimus' servo. From behind, the mercenaries already slowly take out its weapons as they guarding Elita, but then Optimus stopped them, as the firgure took out its clothes and reveal himself. Its Wheeljack, the inventor. 

"What happened to this kingdom?" The knight asked to the dark kingdom that is looks like it got abaonded for so long, with the very gloomy atmosphere. The bot sighed as he looked at the entrance of the relic, not very far away from here. 

"Unicron is preparing an army, as I can see it. This kingdom had to be evacuated for the citizen's safety, as I am in charge to take care of the kingdom ever since Prima had left for the ceremony." The inventor told them. Everybot gasped. They can't messing around anymore now as Unicron grew stronger as ever, now that Liege Maximo betrayed the Primes and all of them are lost, for now. 

"We better get going now." The princess stepped front as she shook his servo as she greets herself to the inventor. Wheeljack nodded as he smiled to her. 

"Ah, I assumed you're the princess. I'm sorry for your loss." He said as he bowed down with regret expression. The princess nodded. She then told everyone to go to the cave, but then, heard the growls of those same monsters again. Everyone was in shock. 

"You both go first, as the entrance only open to the bot who are the children of the Primes. We will take care of these." Wheeljack informed the knight and the princess as he pointed the relic location, and took out his weapons he have prepared for the mercenaries, ready to fight, even if it means they're pretty much outnumbered. 

The knight and the princess nod their helm as they waste no time, and sprint fast to the location. They arrived as they heard the grunts, the screches and the attacks from the battle. Elita felt so guilty to left them behind, but there is no time to waste. Optimus took out his sword and shield and readied himself to protect her, in case there is something ready to strike them. 

They saw the entrance door have a some familiar symbol to both of them, since they have studied from the databases long ago, and Elita touched the symbol, frankly enough, Optimus was too, put his servo to the symbol, but didn't realized her servo was placed over there, and he was... Flustered as he felt her gentle, yet warm servo. 

Elita realized as he accidantly touched her servo. For some reason, it felt... Something. So calm, so strong. The knight quickly removed his servo as his faceplate went red. Oh my, he never felt anything like this before, and the princess realized it. The symbol then glowing and slowly shaking, creaking open and the small debries of rocks and plants fell and open gently. They both looked at each other and the hollow and dark entrance, and quickly entered. And thus, the door sealed shut after they're inside.

As they walk, from a very steep hallways, slippery walls on which caused Elita nearly fell, but Optimus managed to catch her just in time, they finally arrived and saw the relic, being placed nicely on the stones, and the wall of the cave, carved the language of the Primes and its symbols, representing the 12 of the Primes, and the 13th on the middle and behind the shard, on which they're didn't even expected that it was a shard. Strange, they both thought as they looked at each other with a very akward reaction. But there is no time to be weird. The knight let her take it, as he felt she is the important one.

As she was about to take it, a very dark, bright purple start to shielding the crystal cyan shard, blocking it to prevent them to obtain it. Elita get back quickly to her knight as a very evil laughter echoing the cave. And thus, a very dark, shadow firgure creep in from the floor, grinning evilly as it came out, and reveal itself as it streched their frame to present itself. 

Its Starscream. One of a children and a loyal follower of Unicron. Betrayed by their seekers as they tell him to stop of his rude actions to the other seekers, he had been suffer by mockery and regret. He wanted to know by all cybertronians who he is. He want to be recongised. He wanted that. And thus, he joined the dark side. Rather seeing the world destroyed for the sake of being free from the suffer he wants. He felt his mockery have brought him to his suffer. 

"You won't lay any single digit on THAT shard!" The demon warned them as he walked towards their position. Optimus readied himself, with the sword at his left servo and the shield on his right. Elita took out the sword her creators gave her for the ceremony, despite she knows almost nothing about swordfighting, she learned few from her knight and Lancer as they were taking a break before they arrived to this kingdom. 

Starscream laughed as he took out his sharp digits and began to dash fast to the knight, and he quickly block the attack using his shield. He keep clawing non stop, and Optimus managed to attack him back as he walked foward. He grunted, but laughed hysterically. "Do you think this can hurt me?" He replied. The knight keep going foward as he didn't spoke a line at all. 

"Quiet person, aren't you?" The demon said as he readied his fists and attack the knight, he managed to evade, duck and blocked the attack many times and hitting him back. No weapons but yet again, quite strong. Seems like he is a bit of weak opponent, he thought. But oh how so wrong he is.

Starscream then unleashed the power of Unicron to gather his strength, as his spark glows brightly, and the dark aura all over his frame, and his optics went purple, and start to ambush the knight after he got pushed back when he unleashed his aura, caused him and the princess were being thrown and fall on the ground. 

The princess saw her knight, helpess as he being attack by the children of Unicron, laughing evilly and attack him over and over, as he is grunted in pain. The shield was being thrown very far and didn't have time to pick it up, and the sword was being thrown away by the demon, allowing him to attack him even more. 

Elita then took her chance as he was focusing on the knight, and began to attack him from behind. But that didn't even work. Starscream realized it as he lean back, growling at her and then punch her hard to her stomach, causing her being pushed backwards and hitting the wall, grunted loudly as she coughed.

The knight saw her being hit very hard, and coughing as she struggled to get up to fight back. The rage within his spark rising up high as he saw the princess being injured, slowly getting up and kicking the demon on the stomach back in return. Starscream grunted as he fell, and the knight quickly take out his sword, kneeled above him as he looked at the demon with a very stern look, that no bot have ever seen it yet. This bot isn't a person you can mess with. 

He somehow cannot reform back as he is getting weaker, and the dark aura that guards the shard slowly decreasing and fading away, and the princess stood up as she held her stomach as she saw he finally managed to pinned down the opponent. It was really hurt, but what do she expect? Its a fight. Of course there's gonna be lots of hurts here and there, she said to herself. 

The knight already put his sword tip very near to his neck cables, as Starscream chocked. He then begged the knight to spare him for mercy. "Please! Have mercy! I just wanted to be free! I promise I won't messing with you after all of this! Promise!" The knight didn't accept nor answer his plea. His stern look stays the same, and he began to chant his mistakes towards the demon, for the last time. The knight can't torture the opponent for fun, no. The death needs to be quick. 

"Starscream. The seeker from Tyger Pax, have bring all of your seekers to shame to your actions. Wanted to rule the kingdom for your own with a lots of wrongdoings, you have been banished, being mocked. Everything. And thus, you never accept it, and you suffer for it. You can obtain freedom from the other way. But becoming the children of Unicron is never be a way. Till All Are One." The knight chanted as he raised up his sword high, glowing in blue cyan brightly and began to stab his spark. The once a seeker accepted his fate as he closed his optics. Knowing on what he did won't fix anything, and it was too late for him to repent. The seeker coughed out dark energon as he wheezed for air. And finally he was stale, frozen. Offlined.

The dark aura got escaped and screams in agony as it escaped from the offline frame and began to dissapeared. That is the thing that driven him mad. Agony. 

Agony over peace. One of a main rule of a Prime. 

He then stood up and waked to the princess as he picked up his shield and putting back his sword to its sheath, and asked her. "Are you alright?" He said as he panted and helping her up. Elita nodded her helm as they both went to the shard. It was glowing brightly as it sense the children of the Primes are near. It then unleash a powerful aura that hits to their spark, causing them to grunt and screamed in pain, as their frames began to come out some Cybertronian glyphs and symbols as its receiving something from the shard. 

Its telling them something. 

Afterwards, they both being put down gently and they both panted. It was really hurt, and Elita began to take the shard immediately as they both knows what the shard actually meant. The databases said its a relic, but when they visit, its a shard. The Matrix Of Leadership contains six shards and they needed 5 more. After she took it, the atmosphere of the cave suddenly began to change, and the symbols began to glowing, and it starts giving life. The flowers grows widly, the dark energon from Unicron itself slowly fading away. It was slowly recovering, and they felt a huge shake. It was the horn. Collapsing. 

Optimus quickly stood up and walked beside her as he coughed a bit, both running as fast as they can as this place is about to be destroyed forever after the shard have been retrieved. As they running away, his mid racing with thoughts. That feeling when it got recieved something, it was, hurt. But yet again, they felt so close to the other 12 Primes that have gone. And perhaps, Primus Himself. The princess then began to spoke to him to finish his thoughts that have been racing to his mind non stop. About the studies that both of them learnt. The prophercies of the Last Prime. Everything. The princess then help him finish his answer 

"The Last Of The Prime is perhaps..... One of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part with Starscream supposedly to be a veey badass one but eh..... I am very bad at describing this and i tried my best to do it , so i am very sorry for a very crappy chapter :") will do my best to make it better when they face the other 5 bots. 
> 
> Also as always, thanks so much for likes and kudos!


	10. The pain

As both of them managed to escape from the now collapsing cave, they realized the gloomy atmosphere of the kingdom have faded away, as the bright blue sky can be seen alongside with the big, fluffy white clouds, the sun shines as it hits the kingdom, with the cyber birds tweeting at the branches and flew on the sky up high, and the mercenaries cheered for them as the monsters were turn into dust. Prowl was sitting on the wall, meanwhile Lancer laid down on top of the roof and Moonracer was leaning near a wall. As for Wheeljack, grabbing some medicine and applied to himself as he got some minor injuries. 

The princess waved at them gently as she was impressed of the changes surround them. The knight looked as it was something that everyone should praised for. 5 shards left, 5 enemies left to fight, and another 5 main rule of a Prime. As he thought, he heard a faint voice calling for him, didn't realized he was drowning himself into thoughts until the princess touched his shoulder armour.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she looked worried to him, since he got attack by Starscream pretty bad. The knight blinked his optics a bit as he gasped. He looked at her and leave a nod for her. Elita smiled a bit to her knight as they arrived to their positions. Primus, such a sweet smile she have, he thought. 

Oh stop thinking about it, he thought again as he shook his helm in annoyance. Just stop thinking about it, please.... The princess saw him doing it as she felt a bit worried to him. What's wrong with him lately? He never been like this back then. Did something caused him mad? 

The inventor stood up and congratulate everybot that helped them, and the citizens that managed to hid from the attack came out and began to cheer to them, for saving their kingdom from mass destruction from Unicron. The knight then walked foward to Wheeljack as he asked him something. "Since when Starscream enters this kingdom? As I can tell, Tyger Pax are very far away from here." Optimus told him.

Elita too, continued his conversation. "As far as I can tell, we both saw him and others alongside Liege Maximo together before... He killed all other Primes." The inventor sighed as he heard that tragic news and began to explained everything they need to know before continuing their journey.

"We never know it was him, as we all know, is that the horn grows all of sudden a day after Prima had left this place. Some got worried and evacuated earlier but others didn't mind, thinking it was a nature's doing. But then, everything just, changed. The dark aura came all of sudden, changing this cheerful kingdom into a gloomy, lifeless place. And those monsters keep appearing and already slaughtered many of the guards, only I that have been laid with no scratch. Others are deceased or injured nearly to fatal. Gladly all of you came just in time. Heard about Prima's conversation about you both, but didn't manage to hear till the end due to I caught up with something else." The inventor explained from A to Z to them as they realized the villagers that evacuated came back and helping the others who are injured. 

"I think this is our farewell. We had to go to the other destination as Unicron grew stronger as days gone by." Elita explained as she said thanks to the inventor for helping them out. As they were prepared their stuff to continue their journey, a red and white young mech saw the knight, the princess and the mercenaries he awfully recongised sesomehwere, quickly run to their destination as he panted. 

The knight stopped him for awhile, signing him to take a deep breath before introducing himself. "Name's Red Alert, a medical in training that I'm supposedly began at the castle but..." Elita heard it and walked front as she gently told the knight to stand down for awhile. 

"What happened to the kingdom?" She asked as she looked at him worried, alongside with the knight. Please there are some survivors out there, they're both hoping some good news happened in all of those tragedies. 

"Gone. Everything was turn into ashes and pieces. The kingdom is... No more. I am the only survivor that managed to escaped." The medic spoke with a huge regret tone. No one escaped. No one survives. Oh Primus... No. The princess kneeled as she felt the loss of everyone. Her citizens, the Primes. 

Her creators. 

She began to sobbed quietly as the knight quickly knelt behind her as he felt her loss too. She couldn't handle this. Her loss was too many to bear as a future queen. A future queen of a kingdom that no longer exist anymore. All of because Unicron's reawakening and one of the Primes that betrayed them to death. She sobbed quietly and hugged her knight tightly. She didn't care who is she hugging with, she just needed comfort. 

The knight felt so red as she hugged him, but he didn't hesitated to hug her back. She was in deep trauma, he had to be with her side no matter what, after what just Red Alert just said to her. The others went quiet as they felt hurt seeing her kingdom are now in ruins. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the corrupted Well Of The Allspark that have been covered with dark energon, and Unicron sitting upfront in the middle as he just destroyed the statue of Primus, sitting onto the throne as he watch one of his children struggling with thoughts. Liege Maximo walked back and forth as he just found out that Starscream was being terminated, causing the God of Chaos went outrage. How come those two escaped without him realized at all? Who managed to sneak them out safely? Who? WHO!? His mind was overloaded with thoughts as he grunted and fell. 

"Even its just one of my follower have gone, that dosen't mean I need to feel relaxed. The Last Of The Primes is near and I want them DEAD." Unicron spoke as he watched Liege Maximo struggled with his corrupted mind and growled heavily. He nodded as he hold his helm tight to make sure he can get control of his strength. The blood of Unicron is very hurt when a bot takes it, but they had to felt the pain as they become his children. 

The deciever nodded as he stand up gently, with his staff held tight, servos clenched as he was shaking a bit. He then convinced Unicron about the rest of his childrens. "No worries about that, lord Unicron. As Starscream joined it out of desperation, others wanted cause they wanted to. " He clained as he smirk evilly. He knows Tarn, Quintessa, Airachnid and Shockwave long enough and wanted the same thing as he wanted too. 

Ruling Cybertron in chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I kinda feel this chapter is a bit short for some reason. Maybe because I am running out of inspirations again :") sorry for this.
> 
> Also thanks for comments and kudos!


	11. The cure

Their journey began, but alongside with Red Alert as he can help out the mercenaries if they're   
injured, easier for them since the next kingdom is very much far away, and they're gonna face lots of obstacles on the road ahead. Red Alert this time had to steer the cyberhorses alongside with Prowl as Elita needed her knight for meantime, as he was sitting inside the wagon alomgside with Moonracer and Lancer, sitting down and do nothing. Its very hard to reason with her as she lost too much. 

The princess still hugging him, hiding her face to his chest as she's weeping. The knight is controlling his expression and still do his best to be in stale expression, looking at her as she was felt so lost. So alone. So hopeless. Optimus gently reassuring her as he rubbed her helm gently, like a cybertronian taking care of its tame and playful cyberhound. The princess tries her best to stop crying as she looked at her knight, with tears streaming fully at her optics, her face looks so hideous to look at. But the knight didn't mind at all. 

"Elita.." The knight spoke to her as she looked at her, hiccuping a bit as she started to stop crying, wiping out her tears with both of her servos. The knight looked down as he felt so hurt looking at her, broken, weeping in front of him. The princess realized it as she studies his expression, gather her spirit to calm down and finally spoke to him.

"Forgive me. I was... Lost. I don't know what to do next. The citizens I never met in my life, the kingdom that I need to take care of. All of them, gone." She speak as start to comparing her mistakes again. The knight responded to her as he shook his helm from her questions.

"This is none of your fault. And you had to learn the hard way. I know its hurt so much but.. You need to face it in order you can rise again." The knight replied as he looked at her. She was a bit confused. What does he meant? Optimus sighed as he looked down and closed his optics and opened it as his left servo reached to his faceplate, and took it off gently, revealing his scars from his lips and nose. All of the femmes let out an audible gasp as they're shock about his scars. 

The knight continued his conversation. "I learnt the hard way, as once I was a youngling been attacked by a very hungry cyberwolf, it leads m near to my death and have a very awful trauma ever since then." He sighed as he looked up to them, crushing his faceplate with his bare digits.   
Everybot was suprised on why he did that. Again, the knight continued.

"Ever since I was become a knight, I forced myself, push myself to my limit, and facing my own fear in order I am against it. It hurts your spark, your emotions and mentality, but this is one way to rise up. There is no easy way out." The knight said as the princess sat down next to him, listening to his advices as she nodded, looking at his scars that he had to hide for so long ever since he joined. Moonracer and Lancer agrees about him and they started to talk about theirs and others.

Moonracer began to spoke to her for the support.   
"Back then, I always been a coward bot. Alwways hoping the mech always be there for me. I never dare myself to push myself beyond my limit. But here I am. All of this because I am forcing myself." The archer said to the princess. And what she said is true, as back in the day, she was always been a bot that always hoping for somebot else to do it for her. And she felt like a fool until she met Chromia and others, and began to train herself to fix her own mistakes she have done. 

Lancer, the assassin began to spoke, she hardly talks as she always been like a serious bot, but her advice always meant good. "Ive become an assassin in order to become better than my past self, always had fun until didn't even realized I lost everything I've loved. It pushed beyond my limit, but I against my negativity and fight it as it were my own enemy. And you need to face those negativity, convert it into something good." The assassin ended her conversation as she smiled to the princess and letting the knight spoke. 

"Elita, with all of my spark, I swore to Primus and the Primes to protect you, till the end, and helping you out to rise from this obstacles you had to face." Optimus said as he looked at her seriously and put his right servo onto his spark as he bowed to her. He made a promise to her that he will help her out. The princess nodded to him as she smiled. The knight smiled a bit to her in return. Who could have known that the knight that rarely shown any expression can be so kind and helpful to her? And that smile beneath those huge scars, it was beautiful. 

The knight was felt so proud of her that she managed to calm herself down and learning from her mistakes, as she never grew up with things like these. He then told the femmes to get some rest as it was getting late, and he will guarding them. Elita looked at his bright cyan optics as she asked him while holding his face, caressing his scars using her digits that nears to his lips. The knight was flustered inside his spark. What is she doing, he thought as his spark beats fast. 

"What about you?" The knight shook his helm in reject of taking some rest. He get used to staying up for quite a long time to guarding, but the princess denied his request and ask him to get some rest too, as she rarely saw him taking some nap even its just a bit. Its the princess' order, he can't fight it. He sighed in defeat, again as he looked down and nodded to her. 

Elita smiled softly to him and let go of his face as she slept next to Moonracer, who is already fell asleep next to Lancer. Luckily the wagon fits for 4 bots to sleep. He then laid near at the end of the wagon, to prevent him sleeping near the femmes, it would be rude to do so. He face himself near the wagon as he slowly, tries his best to close his optics, having some thought about the princess again. 

Why is she allowing me to sleep? Shouldn't I gonna stay awake to take care of her? Why is she was being so kind to me? Is she have a feeling towards me? His mind raced with thoughts, until it caused him to getting too tired to think of it and falling asleep, quietly and calmly. 

Elita, sleeping in a straight position felt something she makes herself hard to get some rest. Why did you touch his face, she thought. Did I actually like him or have some feelings to him? She thought of it again. She grunted quietly as her mind was overloaded with thoughts and looked at her knight, who is for some reason, sleeps quietly. She felt so hard to fall asleep, she needed some company for some reason. Its so strange. She never need anybot to sleep with her before. But why she needed it now?

Is she even... Love him? 

She then laid down near to him, and facing the direction on where the femmes slept, watching as Moonracer moved her peds up and doen, hitting Lancer without realizing at all as she was muttering something about energon in her sleep. She smiled looking at the two of them as she slowly close her optics. 

I do feel I care. 

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, Liege Maximo walked to one of a hidden shard location on another kingdom as he is talk to somebot who is loyal to Unicron, Tarn. A bot who wanted revenge over things that no bot will known, not even the Prime himself would know. The masked bot walked towards the short Prime as he looked at him. "What do you want, Maximo?" He snarled as he growled at him. 

"You need to be prepared for the attacks. Starscream have been terminated by that stupid knight and his princess he is appointed for." The Prime claimed as he walked foward to him. The masked laugh evilly on his statement. 

"Such bullslag you talk about. You do know I'm not scared of any bot, not even you." Tarn replied. But the corrupted knight just shook his helm in reject. He stated that Unicron isn't kidding as he knew Starscream was strong, but for some reason the knight managed to fight him back. And hoping every other of his childrens are more prepared than ever. 

"I see. You may leave. NOW." Tarn said as Liege Maximo left the scene quickly. He was too lazy to deal with him as he was full of mystery, and only know vengeance. 

"Orion... I'll get my revenge that I swore, long ago."


	12. The second shard, part 1

The team stopped at a river nearby to let their cyberhorses to rest, and also Prowl and Red Alert, as they both had to stay awake the whole night. Meanwhile the femmes trained the princess again, and this time they teach her about self defense and kicking, as they made few dummies and obstacles for her. The knight watch her movement as he was going a bit futher as he saw a small hill nearby, much to a request from Elita herself so he can see their next location next. 

The knight saw the kingdom that have the horn grew as it shown very well. He sighed and pray to Primus they managed to find the Matrix before it gets worse, and quickly go down after he marked the location on their database. As he was going down, he heard a rustle and a while. His sharp ears pointed and twitched as he looked at the moving bushes. He walked slowly as he took out his shield, just in case it attacks him for no reason. The knight looked at the bushes as he pushed it with his bare servo, and behold, it was a cyberwolf. And it was still a pup, crying as its stomach growls. Its carrier was nowhere to be seen at all. 

Optimus looked at him with a very saddened expression as he want to approach it, but the pup was so scared as it backs off from him slowly. He remembered the trauma he got attack by the same beast, but it was all in a past. This is one of a way he fight against his own fear, as he backed a bit and take some energon he kept ealier and gently placed it near the pup. 

The pup looked at him as it was curious on what is he giving to it. He looked as he sniff the smell of a sweet energon, cause its tail wagging excitedly as the pup barks happily, and began to chomp it. The knight smiled as he looked at the happy cyberwolf eating. It managed to eat all of it in just mere minutes and walked slowly towards Optimus, as he sat down on the ground. The pup sniffed his scent as his tail wagging, and licked his digits in respond of saying thanks to the knight for the energon, else it starved to death. 

"Always. Forgive me, but I need to go, my princess and others needs me." He said as he stood up, placing the pup in a safe place as he waved to him. The pup barked as he walked deep into the forest. The knight managed to get out from the thick forest safely as he was pretty much suprised that Elita managed to master the training for awhile. 

Lancer saw Optimus as Mooncracer, herself and Elita was tired of practising as they're sweating and panting. She then waved her servo, signaling to dismiss for now. The princess, of course walked towards to her knight as he took out the database, showing the location they need to headed next. It was pretty much not far away, as they can arrive there in around afternoon. 

Optimus saw both medic and magician finally awake after hours of rest they had and ready to start their day. Moonracer told them to had some meal first as she took out some energon for them as Prowl sterching his frame and Red Alert yawned, covering it using his right servo. 

Elita, who felt so pumped about ealier's training, asked her aoppinted knight gently as she tapped his shoulder armour. "Sorry to ask you in this time, but can you teach me some swordfighting skills?" She said as held her sword tight with both of her servos, helm looking down as she murmured a bit. The knight nodded as he pointed her to a wider space so they can train without hitting somebot nearby, or killed them if the sword got knocked out too far. 

The knight took out his sword as he teach her some basic of sword fighting as he put his sword near to hers as she hold it. Her position is already correct, he thought she knows this position cause she watch him training many times, as he remembered saw her at times while he was in training. 

He then slowly swing the sword from below to above as he command her where to place the sword during the opponent attacking. Her quick reaction and response helping her on what to do and what is the next step. She held her sword very tightly as she didn't want it to let go from her grasp. 

He keeping up his pace faster as he repeat doing it to make sure she can capture it slowly. His sword tip nearly hits her few times, but he know on how to control and stop his attacks when it was near. The princess yelped a bit as it was near, but telling to herself that she will get injured many times during the real battle as she forcing herself to be brave on these attacks. 

The princess managed to start to attack as he told her to do so, nearly hitting the sword to his spark as she gasped in quite a horror, but managed to stop it. The mercenaries and the medic watched them both as they are impressed of Elita's behaviour and Optimus helping her out. The knight then teach her the last part, on which attacking while avoiding, as he teached her how to do it. 

He demonstrate the movement as she follows, and she begin to do it. The knight looked at her sharply and command her to attack him with the training. The princess let out a battle cry as she began to strike him, evading his attacks and began to kick him in the chest, caused him to fall down with a grunt. The knight quickly stood up and told her to repeat again, and again, as the swords clangs and sounding towards each other as they struggled over the training. 

Elita then give a huge swing from her sword, and for some reason, Optimus didn't gripped it tight and it got knocked away and lands on the grass nearby the river. The knight looked at her as she's bathe in sweats, panting voice clearly can be heard, the knight sighed as he show a small smile to her as he struggled to stand up, only to see a servo of a femme helping her up. 

He held her servo tight as he get up slowly. The princess grunted as his strong servo holding her up. Primus, can't believe he was THAT strong. The princess smiled softly as she thanked him for the training as they all packed up to continue their journey. 

Hours had passed and they finally arrived at the kingdom that Optimus got the shortcut on the database. Suprisingly enough the kingdom was still stood up, with villagers still doing their daily life even tho their leader was gone, and the horn was growing. 

Moonracer put on her hoodie as they arrived at the kingdom, as it was her own preferences at other kingdom, unless it was empty like the pervious one. But for some reason, the villagers were acting so different. They saw the mercenaries as they took out their weapons, mainly targeting Elita and Optimus. 

The knight realized this unusual and frightening feeling, quickly took out his shield and blocking the arrows and the rocks the villagers thrown to them. Prowl quickly creates an ice wall, blocking the attacks for awhile as the femmes took out their weapons and tell them to leave. "We're holding them down, hurry!" The magician claimed as he was struggling with the spell due to the force of the villagers causing him he can't holding it much longer, Moonracer amd Lancer prepared themselves if the barrier broke. They had to leave them. Again. Wished they can help the mercenaries too. 

Moonracer watched the villagers carefully as she detects something was wrong with the villagers. Something drive them mad. "Guys? Don't you think there is something so wrong with them?" She asked as he readied her bow. Lancer and Prowl studied their faces, and noticed something is wrong, and Red Alert pointing it out quickly. 

"They're under control of something!"


	13. The second shard, part 2

The knight and the princess managed to find the cave and quickly put their servos onto the symbol in order to open it, as it glows, they watched the mercenaries struggled to fight as they don't want to hurt the villagers that was under control. It was too many for them to stop, and they didn't want to harm them either. 

The door finally opened and they both stepped inside. Prowl then slowly put down the ice sheild as he cast a spell for a fire as he lift two of his digits on his right servo as he put it near to his lips, and the other servo aiming on the ground. The villagers start to take out of their tools and ready to attack them, but the bot managed to cast a huge firewall infront of them, and the mercenaries managed to run to the other side in order to prepare themselves from another wave. 

Both of the children of the Primes managed to found the second shard, but as always, got blocked by another children of Unicron. The shadow reveal himself as he came from above, forming a huge, strong mech as it have a mask with a some sort of a symbol. The sharp claws he have that can hurt somebot almost instantly if not being careful, everything. The optics glows purple as it looked to Optimus. He growled angrily as his fists are shaking. 

"Orion. Why did you come here? Oh... I see. You ARE one of a children of the Primes. I have no doubt on that." Tarn said menacingly as he glared at the knight. He took out his sword and shield as he looked at him in total disbelief. Tarn, one of his worst enemy during his training becoming a knight. Did his best to mock him, hurting him and even threatning his spark for joining, and becoming the princess' appointed knight. He is vengeance towards him.

"You bastard! I AM THE ONE WHO SHOULD BECOME THE APPOINTED KNIGHT! NOT. YOU!" the child of Unicron yelled angrily towards him as his fist punched towards the wall, causing the cave to shake strongly. Elita was actually scared of him ever since he joined. She took out her sword that she kept from behind as she step foward from her knight as began to spoke with a very stern look. She had enough. She need to confess about his attitude. 

"Tarn. The reason why you never become my appointed knight because on your attitude, and how you treated others during the training." The princess said without a doubt nor fear came out from her voice. Of course, the foe was huge and scary for her, but she is gonna against this. As always on what her knight said, always push yourself to limit. She challenged herself. 

"You hurt others, you mock the guards. You even give death threats to others just to scare them. You're nothing but weak, only use ignorance and violence as an answer is never been accepted in my place. And if you lay a digit on him, one last time, I'll bury this sword in YOUR spark." Elita continued as the sword she held pointing at his spark. The wicked bot looked at them, only to look down and laugh evilly. Both of them was a bit shocked when he laughed, and he look up and gave a warning. 

"Oh, how I quiver with fear..." 

Tarn began to both of them as he wailed out his cries and began to punch as his pist swinging towards them. Gladly Elita and Optimus managed to evade it sideways as the fist hits the ground, and creates a small crack onto it. He then growled and looked upon the knight, and began to strike at him. The vengeful bot mostly fight using servos and rarely using any weapons at all.

The knight block and duck his attacks, and using his shield to avoid the rocks hitting his helm, as he kept hitting the wall and on the ground, and few debris falling. Optimus then began to swing his sword as Tarn become a bit slow down as he become a bit tired. Elita quickly rushed to their position as she gripped her sword tight as began to swing her sword, just like how he teach her ealier. 

The huge bot grunted as he felt the swings of the swords hitting his body, but then he slapped both of them to the wall and began to toss them onto the floor. It caused the knight to groan as he felt dizzy, meanwhile it knocked Elita out and pass out as she laid onto the wall. He then glared to Optimus as he picked him up. "Do you think you can beat me like before? I joined Unicron cause for this moment to come. I wanted this. I will enjoy seeing you suffer." He laughed as he held Optimus tight. 

The knight scoffed as he squeezed him tighg and groaned loudly in pain. He then spoke to him, much of a dismay to his reply. "Over my dead frame." He then begin to break lose as he bite his digits strong and began to kick his helm. Tarn groaned as he walked backwards slowly. The knight quickly took his sword and began to swing it into his servo, causing it to create few deep cuts and he groaned in pain. 

The knight avoid and rolled sideways as he began to punch at his direction, and he swing his sword again, this time hitting his peds and stomach. The knight stood up as Tarn growling in pain, and yelled at him. "I HAD ENOUGH!" The power of Unicron managed to make stood up as he roared, the dark energon managed to flow into his veins to pump his adrenaline. Optimus looked at him as he grew worried. He can be unstoppable if he didn't terminate him sooner. The knight run foward and began to jump, and aiming his sword up as he saw his free servo ready to clawing him, and decapitate it. He then growled and gripped his sliced up servo as it bleeds dark energon endlessly. He rolled near to the princess to check her up. 

She's still passed out. Please wake up now, he begged inside his spark. As Optimus tried to help her out, he didn't realized that Tarn managed to snatch him as he growled angrily, purple optics staring at those bright cyan optics. "Die." That one word he spoke, and he swing him up and down, hitting the floor on the right and on the left, causing him to growl in pain. He then throw the knight on the wall, and he slumped. 

The knight groaned lowly as energon bleeds out from his lips, his servo, and his helm. He looked up as he was twitched. The injured child of Unicron slowly walked foward as he picked up Optimus' sword and stood infront of him, aiming the sword high as he target his spark. leaving a huge evil grin onto his lips as he chuckled evilly. 

Elita woke up as she groaned and stand up slowly. She looked and her optics widened, as she saw her knight is about to met his demise. It would have seem he only focus on his vengeance towards Optimus. Without thinking long enough, she quickly stand up and pick up her sword, running towards him. 

The knight coughed as he looked to Tarn with a very stern look. Tarn is so happy about his achievement. To kill the oppontent that caused him to become like this. He then spoke to him gently as he laughed evilly and ready to stab him with his own sword.. "I won, and she's mine." 

"In your dreams. And his name is Optimus."

Dark energon splattered from his spark as the sword was showned in his chest. Tarn froze, and slowly dropped the sword in front of him as he wheezed and coughed. It was Elita who did it, with a very stern look, she did it as she gripped her sword tightly with one of her servo. The child of Unicron looked from behind and tried to spoke a word, but nothing came out as he slowly kneeled, and looked up to the injured knight, who finally stand up, with his sword being held next to him. Optimus then began to said a word to him, one last time before he dropped down and died.

"Sleep." 

And thus, the corruption from Unicron in this kingdom slowly fading away as Tarn died, the villagers that nearly got the mercenaries all of sudden realized what they have done, and dropped their tools as they held their helms. The mercenaries sighed in relief as Elita and Optimus managed to stop it in time, else their helms are already being displayed on the gate.

The princess help her knight to walk as she put one of his servo to her shoulder armour, draping him, as ealier he nearly fall down after stood up, on which luckily she managed to get him just in time. Optimus felt a bit embarrased when she helped him to walk. Elita looked at him with a gentle smile, and the knight smiled sadly as he replied. "Thank you.." 

"I'm doing my best to help you out." She said gently as she looked at him. And herself already felt so flustered enough to stare at him for awhile. They finally reached the shard and this time, Optimus pick it up, and it unleashed another wave of light as it hits their spark, and they both yelped and grunted in pain as they recieve more information about the second shard, on which its about justice, one of a motto and essence of being a Prime. 

Agony over Peace. Vengeance over Peace. 4 more shards left. 

Optimus quickly kept the shard as the place starts to collapse again. It took them awhile to get out since he was badly injured, and heavy to carry for the princess at times, and thus they both fell quite a lot during their way out. As they managed to get out, they were suprised on why the villagers gathered infront. 

The knight almost took out his sword when the villagers cheered for both of them and the mercenaries as they helped the kingdom from ruins, and the second horn finally collapsing. The villagers shouted to them many times as they cheered happily.

"Till all are one!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i have so much fun writting this chapter, especially about Tarn. And I never read MTMTE or any IDW comics as i never been so much interested with the story and the already confusing plotline, expect their Bayverse prequel and movie adaptation comics they put out. And since this fic is an AU, i just let it aside and didnt care about his IDW counterpart :p i just imagine him while writting this chapter as a big, buffy bot like a predacon. 
> 
> As always, thanks for kudos and comments!


	14. The third shard and a consequence, part 1

Liege Maximo was grew furious as he watched the knight and the princess came put from the cave as the villagers cheered for them and he convert into shadows and left , quickly going to the nearest locations to inform about their arrival coming. He was inside the cave that have the 4th shard and met a femme. She smiled wickedly as she stare at him. 

"Oh how I've waited for you.. So long." The femme spoke with a very soft tone as she showed her fangs and sat on a throne. The trickster only groaned and gave her a warning before he left. 

"The knight and the princess already take down Tarn, and Unicron is getting angry. You need to kill the knight." He said as he looked at her. He then told her something that make her felt so excited. 

"The knight is a child of a Prime." She smiled wickedly as her armies hissed alongside her, on my, a child of a Prime? She's excited as she looked at her victim that have been thrown to a prison next to her throne. And it was Sunstreaker, his mouth and servos was wrapped up as he was shocked. Oh no. Optimus. She then snapped her digits, signing two of the firgures to come foward as she gave them a task that she will enjoy this.

"Bring him to me. Your Queen will have such lot of pleasure having him." She said as she grinned evilly as her glossa licked to her lips and her fangs. Sunstreaker noticed it and only shaken in fear. Dear Primus, not him. Not him!

\----------------------------------------------------------

The villagers allowed them to stay for few days as Optimus injured pretty much badly after being slammed by Tarn for quite a lot, and also providing them some supplies for their another journey, and in return, they helped the villagers to cleaning up the mess from the attacks and teaching them to fight properly just in case they needed. 

Elita, of course continuing her training again as it get more intense and she's getting grew stronger than ever. Mostly Optimus had to monitor her since his injuries are still there, allowing Moonracer and Lancer to train her. They also learn her on how to use smaller weapons and using bow and arrorws. It took her awhile to master it but she succeeded it. 

Days have passed and Optimus is getting better, and they had to leave the kingdom as they said farewell to the villagers. The spreading of Unicron's power are slowly decreasing a bit as the monsters arrival aren't that many like before, tho there are one time they appeared, the villagers didn't hesitate and start to attack them till the end. 

Their journey continued as they were looking for the next destination for the third shard, and find a place to rest for a bit while scouting for the next location. Elita and Optimus climbed up a hill as the others are having some lunch that the villagers prepared for them. They managed to climb up until the summit and managed to find the location of a third shard, but it wasn't a kingdom as the entrance was a bit hidden to the public eye. She took out the database and pinpoint the location before going down.

The knight looked at the location carefully and asked the princess about the location. She was suprised when the database showed the location information. "Its Archa Seven, one of the place that caused Cybertron alive. No one even knows its existence as Oynx Prime didn't want anybot knows at all, fearing the wrath of cybertronians will destroy their very own planet they lived." The princess said as she read the information. He was stunned a bit when he found out. 

"Well, we need to go down now." She said as she closed the database and kept it and told Optimus to follow her. He nodded as he followed her. What they didn't even know is that they have been monitored by something in the trees. They both managed to get down, but Optimus was a bit left behind as he was injured a bit from the battle, but at least still can fight. 

Elita helped the others to pack up as they're getting ready to continue. Prowl furiously ask her as he felt strange. "Where's Optimus?" 

"He told me that he will arrive soon." The princess replied as she put some stuff inside the wagon. He looked at her as he felt something isn't right in his spark. Something's wrong. 

The knight managed to get down safely as he grunted a bit, and finally saw the exit as he walked. But then, some shadowy firgures walking past above the trees, so quiet, not even a single sound was made. They both saw Optimus and slowly landing onto the ground, and sneak behind him. He didn't notice at all until he tilt his helm as he felt some presence behind him.

But it was too late. The firgures managed to capture him as he was struggled, holding both of his servos to avoid him to fight, and dropped down his weapons onto the ground. He managed to screamed for help once before his mouth being covered, and got knocked onto the neck nears to the shoulder armour, caused him to pass out quickly. The firgures quickly left as one of them carry him. 

Elita and Prowl heard his screams as the others felt curious. Why did he ever need to scream for help? Unless... 

The princess quickly run towards his position as she called out for her knight. But no answers. All of them followed her from behind and found her, picking up his sword and shield with a very suprised expression, and saw some footsteps that is so different than Optimus. This means one thing. 

"He got kidnapped!" Everybot said as they quickly run to their wagon and followed those trails, meanwhile Elita took out the database to look if those footsteps leads to Archa Seven as it was home to all Maximals, Predacons and Insecticons. And she is correct. Its Archa Seven. They had to hid their wagon and release their Cyberhorses for a bit to avoid suspicion to other Cybertronians as she stated that the place can't be known to anybot at all cost. 

As they were about to get inside, they heard a rustle, and looked up. All of them was shocked and quickly run away as they noticed a firgure fall down as she screamed in fear, but Prowl managed to avoding her getting a huge risk of injury, casting a spell onto her so that she can land safely as she noticed and sighed in relief.

The princess and the mercenaries rushed to her position as she was shaken a bit from the falling, telling her if she's alright. The femme nodded her helm as she felt thankful to Prowl for saving her, and he nodded in response. "Forgive for my rude behaviour, but let me introduced myself. My name is Blackairachnia. I served under Oynx Prime to take care of Archa Seven." She said as she bowed towards everyone. The princess introduced herself and the mercenaries. "I an Elita, sparkling of Megatronus and Solus Prine, and that is Red Alert, Prowl, Moonracer and Lancer." She pointed their names from left to right as they greeted her. Blackairachnia smiled but her expression quickly changed as she explained what happened. "But ever since he left, my sister starts going insane and... Driving the insecticons mad and making them slaves for her. The maximala and predacons hiding themselves as they feared about Unicron's presence can be sensed nearby."

Prowl quickly realized about what she was talking about, quickly asking her a question. "Have you seen a knight that got captured? We are seeking for a relic and he apparently missing after Elita and him looking for this place." the others nodded to as they looked at him and tilt their helms to the femme. She nodded without hesitation. 

She then snapped as she realized something. A mech got captured, that means her sister wanted to seduce and kill him. And she is crazy about wanted to have a Prime or a desendence of the Primes. She quickly explained about her sister as she told them to get inside quickly. 

"Airachnid is my older sister. She was got banished due to her behaviour of liking mechs, lure them into her trap and killing them. And she also have a very high posion that can cause the mech to submit to her easily. One time a mech tries to fight her posion but it caused him to suffering in pain, nearly brings to his demise." She muttered as they run inside the huge entrance as she continued. 

"Luckily I managed to get him out and healed him from the posion, but the severe trauma he suffer was too much." She ended the story as they stopped and saw a very huge kingdom from the very underground of Cybertron. The kingdom was huge, and very much unknown. They also saw a huge cyberdragon coming towards their position and he transform as he lands next to Blackairachnia. He then introduce himself as Predaking. They all was suprised, but not Elita. They can transform into a beast?! 

"Everybot have been evacuated to safety. And I do saw two insecticons carrying an unconsious mech to Airachnid's palace. We need to be hurry now!" He informed to the femme and the mercenaries. Predaking have served under Oynx Prime too, and since he have left, he is helping Blackairachnia to protect the kingdom from harm. 

"I believe Airachnid is the cause that Unicron's presence grew stronger. She might joined him out of desired lust." Elita told as she took out her sword and putting on his shield next to her servo. She hope he didn't get the posion or got seduced by the physcopath. She pray to Primus that it didn't happened yet, she owe to him a lot. 

"I can't get inside of her 'palace' since it was the relic location and only certain bot allowed to enter. And if you find her, please. Do me a favour." Blackairachnia begged to the princess as everybot hears the awfully screeching and hissing sound as they flew, ready to attack them. It was the insceticons that got mind controled by their corrupted Queen. The princess looked at her as she nodded. The next word she heard from her was truly painful, but she had to do it. Blackairachnia actually begged her to do it. She knew her sister far too long, this isn't her at all, even before she joined with Unicron. 

"Finish her. Set her free from this madness that she have brought to her own."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too much fun with this chapter, i might gonna post another chapter in the same day
> 
> Might gonna add some warning in the next chapter since you know seduction means :p i do my best its not gonna be something steamy cause i dont and cant do it, i had enough with it lol
> 
> As always, thanks for kudos and comments!


	15. The third shard and a consequence, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for ( kinda ) seduction themes in it. 
> 
> Also i ship for OP and Airachnid ever since i know AO3 lol. 
> 
> As always, thanks for kudos and comments!

"Where am I? What is this place? Something blinded me. I.. I cant move..!"

"You may leave now, I want to be alone. With him." 

The knight spoke in is spark as he got laid onto a silk, yet sticky webbing. His frame was stuck onto the webbings, felt him like he got paralyzed by force. He struggled to lift his helm, felt the freshly made silk that cover his optics raised him a question. What is going on? All he know is that he got abducted from the forest and the next thing he know, he got wake up and he got stuck at this.... Thing. 

He hears some muffled voice nearby but he didn't know who or where is that voice come from. He struggled to get up but then, he felt a presence coming slowly from him. He growled as the firgure walked above him, as it was half transformed into a spider, while the upper half was her frame. The femme chuckled evilly as she helds the syringe that contains the poison at her right servo as she leans in front of him. 

"Ah, so you are Optimus, one of a child of the Primes. How I truly gonna enjoy you." She spoke softly as she put one of her servo onto his cheek, her thumb was placed near his lips that full of scars. His response was a growl. 

"Oh, forgive for my rude behaviour. My name is Airachnid. And you are mine." She said teasingly as she purred near to his audios. He was shaking a bit as he heard her gentle purrs. Is she gonna seduce him or something? Sunstreaker saw Airachnid start to crawl near to Optimus, and all he can do is just watch in an eldritch horror as his screams are muffled by her silk web, struggling to get free. 

"I'll rather die than living to submit to your own seduction." He replied with a snarl as he fights against her purrs. Airachnid only chuckled lowly as she whispered something to him that caused him in shock. 

"Oh, you will. I'll show you."

She showed the syringe that she held on her servo and quickly inject the poison into his frame and remove the sryinge quickly, causing his frame to shake a lot as he felt something so different as he struggled. He was shaking and tried to spoke clearly as he panted, and the spider femme grinned evilly as she lean very closely to him, her frame was onto his frame.

Airachnid then began to explain to him about the poison, that caused him to shock as he struggled not to submit into her. He don't want to get seducted. No bot wanted to. He knows about Archa Seven and Airachnid's history as Oynx Prime one time explained about it to him. "I would love for you to become my pet, or a king. I'll be having so much fun playing with you.. Especially that you're a child of a Prime." She whispered as she teased him, on which bitting his audio a bit. Causing him to groan, avoiding him to have such pleasure on her own, but he was suffered as the poison was forcing him to have some fun with her.

He refused. 

"Enjoy." Airachnid purred at him as her lips touch his lips, leaving him in utter shock. What is she doing to him!? Both of her servos cupping his cheek as he was struggling to not reply to her kiss, groaning in pain as his frame slowly shaking out of fear and pain. She noticed he didn't want to reply, and thus she decided to moved her servo gently, slowly rubbing him as it starts to trailed off, from his neck cables, and it slowly moved onto his chest. 

His lips slowly opened as he started to pant, trying his best to not moaning at all cost, all that ever came out from his mouth was groans. He was suffering in pain just to resist her lustful desires. Her glossa quickly come out and start to taste him as she start to moan a bit. Oh Primus. Forgive me. Gladly his optics were covered, but he thought it too soon as she quickly rips it out, letting him watch the actions she did onto him, continuing rubbing his frame as it slowly trailing near to his stomach, and he was shaking as his frame slowly getting feel hot. Oh no. Please no. He said as he tried to fight it and screamed in pain, in between of her moans. 

She was enjoying him so much, and it's just the beginning. His frame was laid in a way his servos and peds are spread wide, so she can easily have fun of him endlessly. Sunstreaker awfully wish he was string enough to break free of her webbings so he can save his friend from her sinful torture. Not just femme, but mechs can become victims too. 

Gladly, Elita managed to enter the place as quickly as possible, and managed to get Blackairachnia to enters for some reason. Perhaps a normal cybertronian can enter, as long as a Prime was nearby, just like how Sunstreaker can get prison in this place that Airachnid call it her palace. The shard was next to the place where Airachnid is doing her lustful actions towards the knight. 

Both of them gasped as Elita took out her sword, and Blackiarachnia readied her spider legs as a defensive weapons for her. The princess gave her a warning as she tries to avoid hearing her loud moans she made, meanwhile the femme spider walking to the prison to get Sunstreaker free without her noticing at all. "Airachnid! Release my knight or I'll end you. For your own good."

The lustful spider removed her glossa as she licked their mixed salvia as he was panting tiredly as he felt it was endless. He hears a very familiar voice. Elita is here, thank Primus for that, or else, it can get worse. She kissed him lovingly one last time, telling that Optimus belongs to her now. She stood up as she take a deep breath and smiled wickedly and chuckled evilly as she spray another webbing onto his optics. The knight need to fight this lustful thought that she gave onto him as he was groaning loudly in pain. 

"Oh, so the princess gonna save her knight in shining armour. Whatt a good plot twist." She laughed evilly as she slowly get down from the web, taking out her blades as she was readied herself for battle. She smiled wickedly towards the three of them, after she saw her younger sister managed to released Sunstreaker. 

"I was about getting started... And he. Is. Mine!" 

Airachnid charged towards Elita as she managed to avoid her attacks, quickly blocking using Optimus' shield as she held her sword tightgs, and swinging to her position. Metals clanging onto each other's weapons, the spider quickly jumped backwards as she charging up her palms of her servos, ready to shoot her webbings onto her so she can take her down easily if she didn't even move. Elita realized it quickly as she run away as fast as she can. Sunstreaker quickly run and jump to kick her helm as she was backing up slowly. Her helm rang and shaking a lot from the effect 

Meanwhile, Blackairachnia quietly goes to Optimus' position and cuts the web she have made. The knight growled and grunted in pain as the poison can be seen clearly onto his energon veins. The green colour showing up a lot. She quickly took out her syringe that contains the antidote she have made back then, in case there was another mech that managed to escape from her. She quickly injects it onto his body, and he began to cry in pain as he was shaking, moving his frame, struggling with the outmost painful thing he had to experience. He is right, he thought. Rather just die than living with this. 

Airachnid heard the knight's cries and she saw Blackairachni, who is trying to remove her poison as she gritted her fangs tightly and snarled as she charged towards her little sister. Sunstreaker managed to kick her again, this time from behind, causing her to yelped and growl in pain and fell. Elita runs at the same pace as the stealth bot runs and began to cut her spider legs from behind during he kick her down. Making her cry as she struggled to get up. Dark energon splattered and sprayed from the chopped off spider legs, as the spider femme crawls slowly as she was shaking, trying her best to reach out for her Optimus. 

Blackairachnia mentioned to Elita that her peds were paralyzed, and the only way she can walk again by half transforming herself so the spider legs can do the job. She cried as she begged to the princess to not to kill her. "Mercy! Please don't kill me! I just wanted to be with him!" 

"SHE LIED!" Both Sunstreaker and Blackairachnia respond in a furious tone. They knew her true intentions, they knew what she will do to the princess if she spared her. Elita knews as she put her servo up to their position, signing them to be quiet and let her speak.

"You hurt and kill innocent mechs, just to fulfill your lustful desires. And you torture them with the poison you made, joining Unicron just to make sure you are satisfied with your dirty life. And you have harm the very last bot that I truly care." Elita spoke as she looked at her with a stern expression. She was truly angry towards her. And she really love her knight so much. Optimus was the only one left for her. 

She keep her sword in its sheath and took out Optimus' sword and lifted it up. "For your little sister, and for Optimus, you are hereby being sentenced, to death." She spoke it as she stare at those very own optics. It was fear. And thus she stab Airachnid with no hesitation, and she fully went limp seconds after she got stabbed. 

Dark energon leaks all of her entire, lifeless frame as she took out the sword and quickly rushed towards to Optimus in a worried tone. "Optimus, I'm here " Elita said gently as he was gasping. He mumbling quietly to her, telling her to get the shard quickly. She heard it and quickly stand up, telling Sunstreaker to help Blackairachnia to carry Optimus after she pick up the shard, and the bit nodded as he kneeled next to her. 

She grab the shard and they recieved new information from the shard. Both of them grunted in pain, but Elita recieve a message from the Primes. They have warn her about Optimus' situation, and fear that he got the trauma permanently, and he is gonna be die soon if he didn't get any treatment sooner. The princess felt so worried about it, as he one time mentioned about his trauma and how long he took to fight it, now, she gonna help him out. 

She quickly kept the shard and run quickly as the palace quickly collapsed. They managed to get out safely and Blackairachnia quickly called Predaking to help her to carry Optimus and bring him to her place to treat his wounds. 

Dear Primus, please save him from his death. I need him.


	16. The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda didnt learn or focus on my story so if there was something wrong, please let me know. Im still learning :") 
> 
> Also sorry i didnt update any yesterday, i was staying at a relative house for a night and there was no internet. As always, thanks for kudos and comments

Peds stomping hard as the ground nearby shaking as the mercenaries and the predacons running to get some medical attentiom for a knight that is nearly dying after restrains himself from allowing the poison getting the best of him. The spider femme quickly open the door and runs towards the medical bay, pointing at Predaking to put Optimis onto the berth as she took out some bandages. The tall predacon is standing next to her and helping her out as he took the tools she told him to take. 

The mercenaries had to be kicked out from the medbay and they had to wait outside. Elita already walked left to right as she looked down, her left servo was placed to her lips as her fist curled into fist, her nervous can be shown very clearly. Moonracer and Lancer comforting her, the assassin she patted her back. Her mind was overloading with thoughts, fearing of losing him.   
The femmes told her some words to keep her in positive mood. 

"Don't think negative at all cost. Just pray to Primus he is gonna be alright." Lancer told her as she slowly sat her down. She was breathing deeply, panic attacking her. Sunstreaker quickly walked to their place and kneeled down. Elita saw him coming and slowly shaking and tries her best to spoke about his whereabouts until he ended up being captured by Airachnid. 

"How.. Did you get.. C-captured?" Her raspy voice and her chocking sobs making her hard to say a word to ever come out from her mouth. Sunstreaker quickly nodded as he knew what is she talking about and began to talk about it. 

"I was on my way home, but for some reason I didn't realized they were sneaking behind me. They bring me to their Queen, but when Liege Maximo comes and informed about all of you, she went crazy, as she wanted to have Optimus for so long. I tried to escape from her ties but it was too strong." The yellow bot explained everything he remembers. Sideswipe told them that he was away but never know that he got kidnapped. Gladly they come just in time. 

Prowl came in after he just told his story and talked to him. "Your brother informed all of us that you're away for a bit." Sunstreaker realized it as he think back and asked about his condition nowadays. 

"He's fine, just going to spread a message to the people that the Primes have trusted that they all are gone." Prowl answered. Sunstreaker is an older brother of Sideswipe, and didn't joke around like his little brother. He then looked away a bit and let out a sigh as he decided to do something that can help the team to be better. 

"I'll join the team, since I am just the same as Sideswipe, it might help you for your journey." Sunstreaker replied as he looked at Prowl serioulsy and it got instant apporval from Elita herself. She slowly stand up as she patted his shoulder armour and smiled sadly to him. 

Hours have passed and Predaking called them all to get inside as he and Blackairachnia finally finished treating Optimus. All of them stood up and walked quickly to get inside. He was laying down, shaking in fear and panting. The spider femme sighed as she talked to the mercenaries and the princess about his situation. 

"He can't fight for awhile, nor he can see or do anything for the meantime. I'm estimated he will be fully healed around a month but if he is getting better in less than a month, that's a good news." She said as she cleaned up the medical stock that she had to put out ealier, meanwhile the predacon asked Elita to sit infront of him and wait for further discussion from Blackairachia. 

"He needed a lot of care during the time he is healing, and needed a person that he's very close to as the poison is very strong." She stated during she was cleaning up the energon at the medical berth and grab some medicine for Optimus, giving it to Elita. Blackairachnia also give the list on how to do the medicine in case it ran out during their journey and Optimus was still sick. 

"He need to take it everytime before he needed some rest. The posion always reacts whenever he was resting, triggering his trauma Airachnid have created." the spider femme said as she put the medicine inside a bag and give it to the princess.

Elita sat down infront of his helm, and Predaking slowly and carefully, drags him a bit to let his helm rested onto her legs. Optimus was blindfolded, sighing slowly and grunted as he felt her presence. She looked down as she placed both of her digits to each side of his cheek. The knight began to shaking breathing deeply as his fears of what happened ealier rising up again. 

The princess hushed him quietly as she whispered some words to him at his audios, telling him that she's with him. Telling him that he's alright, he's safe. Everything as she holds back the tears that starts to leak at her optics. Prowl and Sunstreaker sat down next to him as he held his right servo, telling him that he isn't alone. 

The spider femme tell the femmes that she will be out to take some room for them, while Predaking heading home to see his little family again for a bit as he transform and flew away quietly, didn't want to create any loud noises or roars. 

The knight groaned lowly as he is slowly getting calm down after he hears their voice. He tries to speak some word, but still shaking. It was enough for everybot to sigh in relief that he is fighting the pain.

"T... T-thank.. Yo..u...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it me or i am kinda slowly didnt write a bit good today


	17. Healing

Airachnid already being terminated by them. But she managed to make the knight to go weak." Liege Maximo spoke as he looked at Unicron at the well of the Allspark, on which located at the ruined kingdom where the princess used to live and the Primes use to have a meeting with Primus. But ever since Primus sacrificed himself to ensure Cybertron is alive as today, the Primes are the responsible bots that ensure Cybertron's future. 

"The knight never gives up even he have been attacked, seduced and poisoned." Unicron continued as he sat onto the throne and felt uncomfortable. He knew the Matrix will destroy him, but ever since Primus had gone, he took his time to plan everything in order he is in full control. 

"Don't lose hope yet. Quintessa and Shockwave is all much the very powerful bots out there. Airachnid was the true start." The trickster pointed out. The pond from the well began to healing, from the very own Unicron's dark energon that flows throughout his body slowly changes to bright blue energon. It would have seem it is healing, and Unicron grew weaker as his children slowly being terminated, one by one. 

Unicron felt so stupid for starting the chaos too early, but he grew impatient as centuries comes by. The kingdom that being under attack mostly have been led to their own defeat as the villagers fight back without hesitation, and the mercenaries that worked under the Primes make them grew weaker, but none of them knew who are they.

The God of chaos sighed as he rubbed his optics with his sharp digits, then remembered something. The princess can be easily broken, and its been days that they didn't do anythung ever since the knight fell ill. He then stood up from the throne and command Liege Maximo to alert the other two of his children about something.

"If they comes back, keep hurting the knight. If not, I'll do it myself."

"Yes, my Lord."  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Days have passed and the activities of the monsters have been slowly decreasing. Archa Seven slowly have been restored to its glory days thanks from the help of the princess and the mercenaries. The brainwashed insecticons finally realized from Airachnid's spell and needed medical attention. 

As for Optimus, he is slowly getting better, but still needed treatment. Airachnid managed to create an antidote for him and gives him some shot from the antidote. The side effect is that he will screamed in pain as it was a high dose, and needed someone that is very close to him to comfort him all the time. 

The mercenaries slowly trained Elita almost everyday, at times they all help the kingdom and the citizens to rise up from what had happened when Airachnid stepped her foot at the kingdom as she becomes one of the children of Unicron. 

The princess' training grew even better, but she wasn't herself lately. Her attacks was more fierce and harsh, it ended up injured Prowl on the progress by accident. Many grew worried to her condition, as been told is she's ok, she only reply with a nod and continued her work. Otherd told her to get some rest, but she declined. 

The training dummies snapped in half, torn apart and even got few of its head were being thrown away too high as Elita kicks them so hard and sighed, expressions are dead serious as she shift her frame and her servos punches the air quickly, breaking a lot of sweats coming. 

Moonracer watched her carefully as Lancer was helping Prowl with the other citizens for something else. Sunstreaker was taking care of Optimus meanwhile Red Alert was doing the antidote alongside Blackairachnia as she help him. 

The femme then stepped in and asked her to training with her as she readied her fist, and nodded quickly as she readied herself. The princess charged towards her and striking some punches, but Moonracer managed to evade and block her attacks quickly. She then shoved her fists towards her as she punched her face hard. 

Elita backed up a bit as she grunted, but quickly run and give her a kick and it hits her stomach, and they both began attack towards each other. Slowly the princess was getting stronger as Moonracer started to backed down and ended up being pushed, regaining her focus as she shifts her servos again to fight. 

Moonracer panted as she show a signal to her, telling her to pause using her right servo. In such full of coicidence, Sunstreaker went out and tell the princess that her knight wanted to see her. She nodded her helm without a word came out from her lips and quickly rushed inside into the room. The stealth mech sat down near to a bench, next to Moonracer. 

He looked at her as his face shows unpleasant look. The femme replied the same expression. She was never been like this ever since Optimus got poisoned. They wanted to talk to her after she take care of him, as they don't want to see her mental attitude goes insane. She needed some help. 

The princess knelt beside her as she looked at the better condition of her appointed knight, he is asleep. The blindfold will be last until tomorrow as Blackairachnia records his status daily. The antidote works like a charm. She was sighing sadly as she held his cheek that is full of scars, rubbing the scars with her thumb gently. 

Optimus groaned as he felt the movement of his lips and slowly waking up. He tries to reach the servo as his was reaching out, and she holds it very gently. Elita looked at him as she felt she wanted to cry, days have gone by and her mind was overloading with thoughts. She tries her best to fight it but it got the best of her as she slowly crying quietly. Closing her stinging optics as she let the tears drop near to his face. 

The knight slowly using his free servo to held her cheek, shushing her gently as he felt the tears that streamed down to his face. She shuttered a bit as she felt his digits cupping her cheekplates. It was warm. She looked down as she saw his lips shows a sweet, yet small smile. Those damned sweet smile, oh Primus. He then spoke to her gently as he was a bit tired for today 

"I.. Knew what's wrong with you.. Lately.." He spoke gently. Elita was a bit confused. What is he talking about? She shook her helm in disagreement. "I'm alright, as always." She replied. But the mech shook his helm slowly as he sighed and began to explain.

"You're having... Anxiety. Prowl and others..... studied you lately and... You're acting so.. Different. As if... You wanted revenge... Over the things... That is in the past..." The knight explained to her. He knew how she felt about having anxiety and others. It can ended up drives somebot insane. Or even worse.... 

Optimus gave her an advice in advance. "You.. Need to be open to others... Talk about... Your problems... They always... Be there for you..." Elita denied his advice as she speak out furiously. She lost so many, and needed to be open with somebot that is lower than her, its impossible. 

"No. I don't. They don't know what I had to bear with the pain. Losing my kingdom, the Primes, including my creators and your sire, you, that almost died. I just can't. I don't want to share my pain as I don't want to hurt their feelings at all!   
" She rasped as she chocked back a sob, harshly raising her tone towards her own knight. It would have seen she already snapped, from what she had to hide for a very long time. 

The knight was quiet as he froze. She raised her tone. That is awfully hurt to accept it. Optimus didn't know what to say. Elita realized what she have done and quickly cover her mouth with her servo. She felt so guilty for raising her voice to her knight, and quickly apologised to him. 

The knight only nodded and speak one thing to her. "All I can say is... Time is the only.... Healing at times... Forget about the past.. Talk to the person... you're very close to... Vent... Everyone always... Be with you..." Optimus speak as he smiled at her, signing to her that he is very much the trustworthy person if she needed a vent. 

Elita nodded as she wiped off her tears and gently saying thank you to him as she looked down at him. Her mind felt something that it needed, or should she said, commanded her to do it, on which she rarely show any feelings towards him, nor the others. Her knight did the same like her, mostly only open to the person he trust or his family. 

She slowly bow down to his helm as she closed her optics, putting her lips onto his helm. He was shocked a bit, but the poison didn't react when he felt something warm and soft have been placed at his helm for a bit. She slowly lift her helm as she felt so red at her cheeks and cover her face with her servos. 

What are you doing!? She thought as she blushed deeply. She shook her helm to avoid thinking it longer as she looked at him with a smile on her face. Always left the pain in the past. Always stay positive. Vent to the person if we are in distraught. She then said thanks to him as she slowly stood up and take her leave, taking out her database and asked Sunstreaker and Lancer to follow her to find the next location. 

"I'll promise I'll do better than my past self."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the vent part was so hard to write, and idk if i am actually did it right or something. 
> 
> As always, thanks for kudos and comments!


	18. Journey continues

Weeks have past and Optimus finally fully healed from the poison, but need to take the antidote daily for quite a long time. Elita managed to control her mental state as she listened to his advice, on which talk about her problems to the mercenaries. It took time but they all managed to help her out. 

They began their journey again as they said their thanks to Blackairachnia and Predaking, who are currently helping their kingdom to rise again. Sunstreaker managed to find their cyberhorses back, luckily it didn't die or being killed by some predators and they all seems know how to get some food. 

They managed to find the other 3 shards locations, on which the final one was literally from the ruined kingdom, and it took them nearly two weeks to find the locations during they were in Archa Seven. 

Slowly, Elita is getting better at fighting and same time still firguring out about the Last of the Prime. If she's become a Prime, it might be a lot to do, such as preserving the databases from Primus and the Primes, taking care of Cybertron's future, et cetra. But if Optimus become the Prime, who will protect her? Even though she knows everything to do but.. 

The knight asked her a question as he stared at her a bit and rest his servo onto her shoulder. She was overthinking. She yelped a lot as she looked up, sighing a bit and apologised to him. She placed her servo and patted the wagon floor gently, signaling him to sit down next to her. He nodded as he slowly sit down as he winced a bit. 

The princess then looked at him as she's checking on his conditions a bit. Red Alert told her some stuffs about it before so it makes her easier to deal with his treatment when they were going to take the shard. He felt a bit akward, sitting there quietly as Elita looking at his conditions, with her soft servos touching his face and his servos. 

"Glad that you're a survivor." She murmured to him as she took the antidote from the bag. Optimus nodded as he hummed quietly, seeing the sryinge that she's preparing with the antidote, he began to speak. 

"Sire taught me that ever since I've been attacked by the cyberwolf." He explained. The princess looked to him as she waited for his story. She's learning a lot from him ever since the reawakening of Unicron. The knight then tell everything what he have learned fron Alpha Trion. 

"He mostly taught me to overcome my fears, and also always be open to someone whenever I needed to." He said as he felt something cold at his now removed shoulder armour. Elita was putting some wipes at his shoulder as she readied herself to inject the antidote to him, and Optimus winced a bit as she inject it. She heard his conversation and nodded. 

"He raised you well." She smiled to him as she put on some bandages at his shoulder and the knight wears it back, telling her to get some rest since it was late at night and the others have fallen asleep. The princess nodded as she kept the medical kit safely and laid down, slowly her optics getting heavy and she fell asleep.

The knight only watched the night forest. It was dark, yet beautiful. Small insects ringing and chirping loudly, fireflies scattering everywhere and the animals sounds can be heard loudly. It makes him calm down as he slowly drifted himself to rest. 

The next morning have arrived as the morning sun have arise. The magician and the medic decided to take a rest at a wide ground that have river nearby. The knight awaked first as he heard the cyberhorses finally stopped. They're taking a break, he thought. Optimus streched out his frame as he groaned quietly, slowly waking up everybot. 

Both of the mechs decided to take some rest and let the others to eat and trained a bit. Optimus still remember how to fight, but he practises a bit underneath a tree, with the sword being held tight and the shield at his right servo, aiming at the tree that becomes a dummy for him. Elita watched him from behind, studying his movement as she copied it a bit. 

He sliced the tree bark as he swing the sword, hitting it hard but making sure it didn't hit too hard as he love nature, and Primus have give live on Cybertron. It leaves lots of marks behind, and decided to sat down under the tree as he sighed and take a rest, hearing the river flowing next to the tree as he started to sharpen his sword. 

The princess walked to his location, coughing gently as she told him if she can sat next to him. The knight saw her as he looked up and nodded. She sat down as she looked up from the tree, seeing the birds on the nest chirping happily, she smiled. She laid her helm onto the tree, and heard a barking sounds coming from the bushes. 

Optimus heard it and paused his work as he looked carefully. Tail wagging fastly as it jumps and pounced to him. He grunted but laughed lowly as the cyberwolf licked his face. It was the same pup that he found a month ago. He was growing bigger now, and he found his family as they walked towards his position. 

Elita looked at the scene with an awe at her face, and slowly crawling to their position. The cyberwolf saw her and slowly backed off, as he wasn't recongnise who is she. The knight quickly stood up as he signed to him that it is alright. "She's just wanted to meet you, don't worry." 

The pup whines a bit, but he managed to calm down and slowly apporached to the princess, as she was being calm down and not showing any sign of attacking him, sniffing her scent and her digits as she smiled a bit. The cyberwolf slowly shake its tail excitedly and barked at his family to come over. 

The pack slowly walked as they sniffed their frames, ensure they gonna recongise them if they meet again someday. The eldest cyberwolf walked foward to Optimus as he licked his digits, a way to say thank you for saving his pup. The knight gently placed his servo onto its helm and pat it gently. The other pups and its mother was laying down at Elita's peds, nuzzling the warmth that coming from her. 

The princess felt so happy and wanted to scream in happiness cause of the cuteness happening infront of her, but not to as she didn't want to scare them. She never went near to a cyberwolf before but this is one of a lifetime chance to do it, and she felt she already crossed out her bucket list. 

The mercenaries curious what are they doing as they slowly walked inside the forest, and found both of them with a pack of cyberwolves. The femmes, of course squeaked quietly in excitement when they saw the pups. Prowl only crossed his servos and smiled at those actions. Sunstreaker slowly approach the cyberwolf and put out one of his servo, signing that he is friendly. 

Gladly the mercenaries managed to be apporved by their leader as they all are sitting down, playing and petting them. Optimus looked at them and having a huge thought. 

The planet is already lovely enough. Why would Unicron wanted to destroy it? Is he vengeful towards Primus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, school gonna starts this wednesday so im putting an early note here, that i might gonna take a long time to finish the fanfic, since i am senior now. 
> 
> As always, thanks for the kudos and comments!


	19. The fourth shard, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt so short today, im so sorry about it. Tried my best to squeeze out the chapter and send it in Ao3 asap before tomorrow :")

Their journey continued and finally arrived to the other kingdom days later. It was so gloomy as they thought. Dark clouds covering the bright sun, thunders blaring over the location of the fouth shard, cyberraven screeching and circling above the skies, and no bot can be seen anywhere. It would have seem many have been evacuated. 

They get down from the wagon as they took out their own weapons, readied themselves for an attack. So far, there is none as they're scouting. It felt so quiet, but felt something isn't even right at all. 

As they scouting, Prowl sense something that is very unwelcomed. There is something that is targeting at them. He turned his helm at the back and saw a firgure tries to pounced over them as it jumps from the bushes. Gladly everybot managed to avoid it just in time. It was so horrid, as it was a combination of two cybertronians in one, the helms was fused, optics and servos were unaligned and everywhere, and it was pretty much it was looked fresh, straight out of a metal that have been melt. 

It was growling and the screams of cybertronians that is in pain and ask for help, it felt like it just escaped from the Pits. Moonracer decided to shoot an arrow to the monster and it was petrified, and quickly evade it. Elita realized it as she put her servo up, halting them to attack. She called her knight and the medic to come foward as she approach towards the now scared monster. 

The monster slowly backed up as they saw the femme and two other mechs approaching them as they ducked themselves in fear. Elita stopped for a bit, and quickly kept her weapons to show the monster, telling Optimus to ask the others to lower their weapons. The knight nodded as he kept his sword and shield behind and signing the mercenaries to keep their weapons. 

The princess slowly approach to the monster gently, calmly doing so to avoid disturbance and stress for the petrified creature. She slowly brings out her right servo and showing to them and the others are not a threat to them. 

The creature open one of its optics as it saw her servo, approaching slowly and showing no weapons at all. Slowly, they removed two of their servos that covered their whole, imperfection face as it slowly cooed and release a warm breath as it sighs. They slowly removed the other two of their servos and slowly puts one of them at hers. 

Elita sighed as she stay still and keep calm. Optimus watched her carefully and studied on how she reacts and trying to get close to the creature, it was amaizing that she managed to control it easily. The monster slowly felt confident over her, and slowly rest its own helm into her palm of her servo, signing that its accepting her and others as a friend. The princess smiled happily as the monster growl lowly in acceptance. 

The princess then slowly told Red Alert to come to her to run a check for the monster. On which all of them heard the screams of cybertronians in pain and the fusion of the two frames. The medic nodded as he approach slowly. The monster widened its optics as it slowly backs off. Elita managed to calm them down as Optimus and others were getting ready to get them in case they're escaping. 

"Easy! He's just wanted to know how are you feeling, don't be scared." She soothes them as she patted their servo gently. It was feeling wet and kinda soaky when she touch them. Red Alert then slowly and carefully touch the monster's neck cables, feeling their warmth at its forehelm, checking every optics and its weird condition, it later debunked that this is a some sort of an experiment. 

"It was a forced fusion. Mostly caused by an experiment." The medic told to others as they watch his actions, meanwhile Optimus was stand next to Elita to ensure her safety as he looked left and right. Red Alert then walked to its behind and noticed something sharp was planted at its neck and create some sparks as he saw it. He then slowly and gently tried to pulled it out, causing the monster to groan and screamed.

The femmes including the princess quickly taking action and managed to control the monster before it was going savage. Red Alert then continues pulling it out slowly as it was being buried deep inside. Minutes had passed and he managed to take it out, and quickly take out some bandages to cover up the wounds the device was put inside. It was bleeding bright cyan like an energon. 

The medic looked carefully at the energon and his optics widened when he found out about this, quickly snapping the device in half and smash it onto the ground with his pede. Sunstreaker quickly told him what's wrong. "What's wrong? Is that device still active?" 

"No. But this monster are once, from two cybertronians. There are some forced experimental gone wrong in this kingdom." It leaves everybot, including the monster itself to shock. Optimus and Prowl quickly make an assumption and the medic nodded his helm, with a very serious expression.

"So that means.. The villagers in this kingdom are being kidnapped and being experimented on." 

"Correct." 

It was not a joke. The monster was felt so scared but same time wonder on how come they can escape from the madness? They then growls as it triggered a flashback as it holds the wounds from the back of its neck. As the monster remembers only when it just awakened, and a one optic bot somehow planted the device behind it, making them go haywire. But the device was overloading as it was struggling to fight with the device and exploded. It was on during the time the monster met the mercenaries. 

The monster began to explain everything they know about it, by taking a long stick nearby and began to doodle it on the ground. Leaving the mercenaries thinking and observing the story he told, since all he can do was growl and nothing else.

The knight stand on the sketches of a firgure the monster pointed out that is the mastermind of the experiments. The femmes and the mechs standing up at the other doodles he made, indicates there are actually a lot more citizens that got experimented on, and the princess stood up at the drawing, pointing out it was the monster itself. 

Their minds scrambled, trying their best knowing the answer, and Sunstreaker managed understand now. He then later pointed out what he was talking about as he showed what was the drawing they did means. The creature nodded its helm as his guess was all correct. 

The puzzle was complete. The experiment lab was being held at the fourth shard location. And there are some monsters growling and running fast towards their location, and they're completely under control by the firgure the monster mentioned. 

Great, more innocents cybertronians become their army. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's begin tomorrow, so i might can update the chapters during saturday and sunday, well depends on how much homework and assignments i need to complete. 
> 
> Also, you guys are so supportive towards my not-so-good fanfictions and i am truly honoured by your comments given for me. Im so happy for you and thanks for the good luck wishes for me, I will do my best for my school and finals!
> 
> As always, thanks so much for kudos and comments!


	20. The fourth shard, part 2

The screams of forced fusion cybertronains echoing throughout the kingdom as those peds stomping fast as they run and sprinted, sharp claws showing at their wrongly placed and amputated servos, some freshly melted armour plating still sticks to their frames as they marched towards the mercenaries and the freed monster. They were hesitated seeing THAT many citizens had to become a monstrosity. They readied their weapons as it clutched at their servos. 

The beast saw everybot was holding their weapons and growl in fear. As it fears that they will kill all of the innocents cybertronians just cause they're mind controlled. All of them tilted their helm towards his direction, and the knight quickly understands what they meant as he slowly kept his sword, putting his servo up to reassure them. 

"No, we know they're under control. We just want to take those device out without harming them. The weapons are just helping us to take those devices." Optimus explained quickly as he saw the beast was about to attack him. The princess looked at her knight's sudden response as she think back. The beast was under control by a device that have implanted behind their neck. Slicing it a bit at the right angle is already enough without harming them much. 

Speaking of harming, their weapons are pretty long, so there are some doubts they accidently decaptitate their helms off since the monsters are pretty fast to attack during he watched the monsters getting out. 

"Optimus' right. In this way, we can save those cybertronains without harming them." Red Alert mentioned to each bot as he stepped in, and told everybot to keep their weapons intact and asked Lancer if she have more daggers. 

The assassin grinned as she pulls out her weapons storage that she have kept at her peds and pulls out lots of daggers inside the storage. It has different size, shapes and lengths. "Always. Take your pick." She replied to the medic, and all bots quickly take those daggers she had set up, and readied themselves to save those cybertronians. 

The princess wailed out her cry and the rest followed her as they charged towards those monsters. The beast behind them also followed them to help as it runs and tackle one nearby, pinning it down as it growl. The other growled back in annoyance as it push them hard, causing it to get up and tried to attack them as they clawed towards the monster. 

They quickly get up and avoid the attacks as the monster run towards its back, and quickly using both of their servo to hold all of their servos, locked them in place so they won't attack. They quickly use their other free servos and began to tore the back of their neck, and took out the device quickly as it struggled to get free and screamed in eldtritch horror and pain. The screeches was hurtful enough when heard it close enough, especially facing them. It was like an audio rape. 

The monster quickly crushed it with its bare servos and it was turn into pieces, causing the monster to growled louder and slowly, yet surely went limp and dropped down as it passed out. The beast slowly put them down and quickly put the bandages the medic have given to everybot after they have removed the device, since it was located at the neck cables and to avoid losing too much energon. 

Moonracer and Lancer together running towards a huge monster, and growled as they saw the femmes going towards to their directions. Optics widened and growled as its huge servos were shifted into a huge fists, and began to slam one of them nearby. The assassin quickly sprint to evade as soon she saw the huge servos ready to smack her helm hard and rolled sideways, taking out her dagger and held it tight as the archer running from behind, with her rope was held at her left servo as she swing it fast, teeth gritted ,targeting those huge servos and peds to ensure the beast easily knocked down without hurting them. 

The beast slowly turn and realized the green fembot was charging towards them with a rope swinging beside her. They growled as huge peds stomping hard onto the ground, chasing her. But Moonracer didn't flinched as she threw the ropes towards its servos. Swinging in the air very fast and the beast realized it and tried to get away, but they was seconds too late as it already hits their peds and got tangled, causing them to fall down onto the ground.

Moonracer quickly took the second rope she kept behind her and tied their whole servos up as the beast struggling to get out and screamed to her audios loudly, warning to her to let them out. The archer didn't even move at all and signed the assassin to take the device out as she done tied the monster up. Her audio wanted to bleed energon after hearing those screams, but she just had to not respond to the monster back. At least those ropes are strong to hold them for awhile, but they need to be hurry before it snapped.

Lancer sprinted quickly with the dagger being held tight at her right servo, teeth gritted hard as her optics focused at the monster and nothing else, and quickly slice the neck of the monsters slowly and took out the device inside. She felt those wires and the inside of the frames, and the skeletons, the energon have covered whole of her digits and slowly dripping out from the neck. The archer quickly take out the bandages to treat the wounds afterwards. 

The beast growled as its optics widened, the wrenching pain was hurtful but then slowly shutting their optics as they felt free from the mind control that have drives them mad the whole time. Lancer managed to get the device out and broke it as she slammed it onto the ground, from one pieces to millions of pieces being scattered. 

Moonracer then quickly treat those wounds meanwhile Lancer untie the rope from the monster, letting them to rest for a bit after what had happened to them. Prowl and Sideswipe had to deal some smaller monsters, on which they're pretty fast. It was hard for them to catch each of them and they managed to land some punches towards both of the magician and the stealth bot. They grunted as they fell onto the ground, the smaller bots were laughing maniacly as they left the scene quickly, due to one of them found something weird and telling the others to come.

"It must be younglings." Prowl muttered as he struggled to get up with the pain that being delivered from the smaller monsters. Sideswipe groaned as he stand up slowly. "You think? We need a way to capture all of them in once and quickly remove those device from them." He mumbled to Prowl. All of sudden, they got an idea as they gasped a bit and looked at each other, and smirked. You know what am I thinking? They both thought and nod their helms quickly. 

The stealth bot slowly stood up and whistled towards those little monsters as they were distracted over something a bit far away, calling them for attention as he grinned. "You want me? Come and get it!" He said as quickly sprinted behind and the monsters quickly chased him down as they growled angrily, as they want to get him like a sweet energon treat. 

Prowl noticed Sunstreaker coming as he hids himself in the bushes, readied his spell as he waits for him for the signal. Those little monsters chasing him down are very fast than he thought, quickly yelled Prowl to do it now as he leaped towards the tree to save himself. 

The magician quickly comes put from the bushes and cast a spell towards those monsters as he put one of his digits at his lips and began to blow it, creating a frozen wind and hits towards the monsters and it froze instantly. Enough and harmless for them. He and Sunstreaker quickly took out their daggers and do the removing process as fast as they can. 

They managed to get it done after Sunstreaker puts on a bandage onto the last monster, and Prowl slowly cast a spell to melt the ice as he use his bare servo and moved it down slowly, and creating a flower bed as he shifts his digits and murmurs some spell words as he shut his optics tight. That will make the younglings felt safe as they're resting. 

Elita and Optimus had to deal the other monsters as they're stronger than they thought. It was tall, six servos and optics was fused as the sinister grin was showed, one helm at the usual place, the other was underneath its left and upper servo and the last one was located near to its right shoulder, slender peds to making their running faster and quicker.

Both the knight and the princess panted as they avoided their attacks many times, didn't want to harm the monsters at all and it was so hard to get to their back as it tilts themselves almost in a blink of an optic. The monster groaned loudly as it began to charge, and they jumped sideways and both of them laid their own back towards themselves as they tried to think of an idea, since the rest are still busy to handle. 

"One of us need to distract them, and try to make sure it didn't saw one of us." Elita spoke as she looked at its neck. Sure it was so hard to get them, but a strategy always helpful to solve an issue. 

"I'll distract them, you will tackle the monster." Optimus replied as the monster saw them quickly and charged to their location. Both of them nodded as they evade its attack, and the knight run infront of the monster and yelled at them, waving his servos, signing them that he's here. The beast was too distracted and chased after him, without even realizing that Elita was sprinting from benind as she took out her dagger, trying her best not making a noise. 

But they're wrong and their plan are quickly foiled as the monster heard her presence and quickly looked at her. The princess stopped as she's in shock a bit, looking at the monster and quickly run. The monster that she found quickly realized that they have a problem, and quickly run towards the beast, and Optimus quickly chased them down, he swore that he will take care of her. 

But unfortunately the monsters managed to catch them with its bare servos and their very fast peds, being hold and squeezed them tight as they groaned in pain. Their screams echoed and it was been heard by all of the mercenaries. They know something's wrong, and quickly rushed to the scene. The beast grinned as it was about to slam them hard onto the ground, as the device programmed them to kill them. 

Without the huge monster realizing, the monster quickly tackled its peds and hugged it tight, causing it to screamed and fall down, causing the ground shaking hard and creates a huge cracks and left a frame mark onto the ground. Both of them were being released as it was fall down, taking a deep breath as they gasped for air. 

The mercenaries quickly arrived just in time and quickly take action, as Prowl cast a spell to froze all of its bare servos, meanwhile Sunstreaker and the femmes quickly take some ropes and tell the monster to tie it down at its peds while they're doing it at their servos. Elita and Optimus quickly stood up and take out their daggers, not wasting any time and rushed to its neck.

The knight and the princess managed to arrive just in time, and Elita took out the dagger, started to cut the neck slowly and gently. The beast groaned very loudly, causing the birds from the forest flew high after they heard a loud roar. She tried to take the device but it would have seem it was being placed very deeply, and she couldn't even reach it. 

Elita quickly stood up as she told Optimus to get it. He nodded as he kneeled onto the ground and slowly shoving his right servo, trying to find the device that have been buried deep inside, and managed to pull it out. He then stomped the device to pieces, and the beast slowly went limp and got knocked out. The princess quickly took out the bandages and start to treat its wounds, and all of them noticed the rest of the mind controlled monsters decided to retreat.

As she was treating the monster's wounds, everyone start to notice that the monsters everyone had been perviously tackled slowly awake and groaned lowly, unsure what was happened ealier but the experiment. Elita managed to treat its wounds and quickly joined the others to have some more explanation about what happened to the kingdom. 

Is it possible that a Children of Unicron is the mastermind behind all of this experiment? And who is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun doing this :p also since im free on saturday and sunday ( depends on how much i have homework) i can still update the fic!
> 
> As always, thanks for kudos and comments!


	21. The fourth shard, part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to update the chapter, since its friday now. I was about to finish it last sunday but i got writers block so i had to stop writting for awhile. 
> 
> Also someone managed to pointed out that the monsters was from the fusion between Ratchet and Megatron, and congrats to you that you're right! Im really suprised you managed to find where i got the inspiration of those monsters. 
> 
> As always, thanks for kudos and comments!

The explanation from each monsters that have been saved is slowly getting more clear to understand, as one of them telling their story using a sign language, on which all of the mercenaries easily understand what it meant. The monster explained about what happened to the kingdom ever since the horn grows.

*It was something grew really up high in the sky, all of us grew worried since Micronus and others have gone. Of course, we have to stay caution all the time, until a dark smoke all of sudden started to cover the whole kingdom. All we remember was something.. Demonic taking us in. And turn us into these...* The monster signed as it was shaking, remembering what happened to them. Forced to fused with another cybertronians without being knocked out, chemicals were put into their veins, younglings screaming and crying from the torture. 

The other monster explained that the demon have one, big red optic. No face whatsoever. Only had one servo and the other was hidden by a cloth. The rest of the frame was being covered by a huge cloth. It didn't show any emotions at all. The place was so dark, and the only lights that they can see was from the chemicals from the experiments the firgure had prepared and displayed its speciments through the tunnel. The knight realized it quickly as he released an audible gasp, leaving everybot surrounds him realized what the creature meant after Optimus told the name of the mech.

"S.. Shockwave..?" 

\---------------------------------------------------------  
In the cave. The shard was covered by some essence of dark energon, from one of a children of Unicron, as he was working onto the operating table, still infusing the chemicals with some dark energon and injected it into the newly forced fusion cybertronians as it was screaming in pain, struggling to get out of this table. The mech had tied them onto the berth so they won't get away during the experiment.

The sobs, the fear and the screams of innocents cybertronians can be heard very clearly. It felt like in the Pits. Younglings were seperated from their creators, some are starved as they're lacking of energon, since the physcopath mech didn't give them proper energon, and it was running low, almost to none. Mostly being used during the torture or during the experiments. 

The mind controlled monsters that managed to get away from them was running towards Shockwave to tell the news about what happened, as the mech inserted the device at the back of the neck of the monsters. They wailed in pain and slowly growling like a beast as the device starts to activate. 

"So. The princess and the knight finally arrived. At last." The one optic freak spoke and stood still. The monsters nodded their helm as they bow down to their monsters. The mech had an idea where no bot haven't think of it yet. Is to invite all of them to come in. 

It was a weird statement from Shockwave, but he managed to disable the restriction to enter the cave, on which Airachnid first using it. Pretty much why Sunstreaker and Blackairachnia can enter into the cave. He have already passed it to Quintessa during the meeting. 

This time, he wants to eliminate not just the princess and the knight, but the whole mercenaries that joined them. He then readied himself and told his monsters to be prepared, and released the newly mind-controlled monster.   
"Be prepared for them. I want to get things done."  
\----------------------------------------------------------

All of the mercenaries knew who is Shockwave, well not just them, the whole cybertronians knew about him. A pyscopath who only follows his facts and logic, he have done so many crimes that involving with torture, and mostly experimental gone wrong that cause innocents of cybertronains went demise. One time he nearly caused a chaos throughout this kingdom, gladly he managed to be found in time, and being exiled forever.

They decided to run towards the cave, but then the monster they first met quickly blocking their way, and the others joined them too. Everybot was in questions. What in the Pit is going on with them? Elita quickly spoke to them. "What are you doing?!" 

The monster growled, signing them that they wanted to help them, and the rest of the monsters nodded their helm in agreement. The mercenaries helped them out, this time they wanna repay for their kind actions of saving them. The archer then speaks up. "What about the younglings? They're still scared, lost and confused." 

But then they saw those younglings below them, as one of them tucked Optimus' ped, causing him to look down and saw them, holding some sort of weapons from nature, such as rocks and sticks, grinning happily towards the mercenaries. Dear Primus, they're still cute even they have been experimented on. 

The princess grew a bit worry about it, thinking about the younglings joining the battle. The monster slowly placed one of their servo onto her shoulder armour, telling her that its gonna be alright. She then tilt her helm to her knight. He was too feel worried, but he trust them, and nodded to her. 

"Let's roll out." 

All of them shouted their cries and the monsters growled to show their support as they marched to the cave. Suprisingly it opened by itself, without the help of Elita and Optimus. Both of them felt strange, but then keep going forward without wasting any time. They managed to found the cave, and it was devestating, horrifying, everything. Cages above the celiling, full of cybertronians inside. They saw the mercenaries gasped, reaching their servos from the cage as they plea and screaming for help. 

Everybot was in shock. They never seen this situation at all, not even Optimus couldn't imagine this situation can be like this. It was way worse than he thought. But then he heard a very well known voice echoing the whole cave. "Welcome." The mech revealed himself as he stood up near to his experiment table, one of his servo was placed into the desk and take a vital of a chemicals he have made. The mercenaries took out their weapons in defense, meanwhile the monsters took out their sharp claws as they growled. Younglings take out the weapons they have take from the surface. 

Shockwave saw the monsters that no longer in his command as he called his monsters to come out. They have surrounded the whole cave, and blocking the entrance to avoid anybot to escape, especially cybertronians. "It would have seem that you managed to set them free from my command. Logical." He mentioned. 

"My sire should have terminated you long ago for your crime." Elita mentioned as she snarled to the one optic mech. It was the Primes that judging him, but been spared for reasons that she didn't get it. Mostly was from Liege Maximo. He did it for a reason. 

"Well enough talk. Have at you!" Shockwave answered loudly as he took out the coat that he have been wearing to cover his whole frame. And it clearly showed his other servo, on which it wasn't even cybertronians at all. Optics were infused, from bright red, cyan, yellowish sun and many more. Sharp claws can be shown from his digits, and its slowly start to covering his whole left servo, and it was moving as it was actually felt alive. Like a host living onto him. 

A parasyte.

It left everybot in shock, and some were screamed in eldritch horror. "What have you done to yourself!?" Sunstreaker yelled. It looks like he done it on purpose, as he enjoy his crazy work. Shockwave lift up his left servo and stretch his digits and squeeze it to turn into a fist. Optics from the servos blinks a lot, and it make some squishy noises during he shifted his digits into a fist. 

"I experimented myself. And I want to do it to others." He mentioned and began to inject something into his corrupted servo, and it began to reacts as it slowly crawled and spreading, slowly covered few of his frame. Shockwave have buffed himself and began to charge to their position, and the mind controlled monsters also began to attack them too. It was a lot of them. 

It would have seem they have outnumbered.


	22. The fourth shard, part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its actually pretty hard to write this chapter actually. Im almost gave up writting this chapter but oh well. 
> 
> As always, thanks for kudos and comments!

The monsters that was sided with the mercenaries growled as they charged and began to fight towards the others that have been under control, Sunstreaker and Lancer joined them as the others fight with Shockwave. Suprisingly he was pretty fast than they thought, and his left servo can clawed and rip off their guts anytime if not being careful. All of them avoiding his massive servo from clawing them and they took out their weapons. Prowl readied his magic spell as he aimed some ice crystals towards Shockwave. 

The one optic mech shifted his frame as he began to curl up his left servo into a fist as it grew its size, and began to punch Prowl, sending him further away from him as he fell and grunted, his ice crystals was gone just like that during the impact. He grunted as he stood up and recast his spells, and quickly aimed and fire it at the optics from the servo, as he thought that it will disabling his attacks fof awhile. 

It hits but some of them missed, and it stabbed at the servo. Causing the optics that got impaled bleeds out energon and it was screaming as the parasyte that covered half of his frame began to shifts and slowly crawling back to the servo, but then revert back as it slowly swallowing the ice crystals, eating it. 

The magician and the others had high hopes ealier but it was scrapped as they are suprised that the parasyte actually vunerable from the attack. And it was slowly crawling and spreading more to Shockwave as they studied him. "We need to be hurry before the parasyte start to cover his whole frame." Optimus told as he held his sword tight. 

"It's illogical to kill me. Especially when you're inside my place." Shockwave replied to the knight as he readied himself, and letting the parasyte shifted his servo into a huge sword, and the optics slowly crawled to the base of the sword, and the other shifts into his frame and his helm, letting Shockwave to control the sword. 

He then began to charge and start to swing his huge sword, but managed to be blocked by the knight and the princess, swords clenching his sword tight, as metal clangs hard. Both cyan optics stared at one red optic as they gritted their teeth hard. Quickly they lifted up their swords and began to fight, two on one. 

Elita blocked his sword attack as Optimus tried to land his sword toward his frame, mostly missed due to his fast movement, and hitting the weapon proofed parasyte. It was an unfair tactics from Shockwave himself. And he quickly swing his frame and his sword, and they quickly evade and the knight quickly blocked his attack, letting the princess to land a strike to his lower chest, on which haven't covered yet. 

Shockwave grunted and hissed in pain, as some dark energon leaking from the tip of her sword. Bullseye, they mentioned in their spark. The parasyte decided to crawl into the injury, but it couldn't stop the leaks as it just covers the wounds. Since Shockwave control the parasyte and it only just helping him to be stronger and faster, both of them had an idea, even it was pretty guresome and violent. 

Elita backed off quickly as his right servo was about to grab her, and Optimus joined her as he thought a plan, meanwhile Sunstreaker and Moonracer telling both of them in sign language that they will try to escape the civilians from the cage. Both of them nodded their helms as they left quickly. Most of the monsters that have been mind controlled are defeated due to many of them have managed to destroy the devices. The younglings did few traps to lure them in and destroys the devices since their sizes are too different. 

The knight and the princess quickly formed a plan as the one optic mech and its parasyte slowly walking towards its position, his expression was stale but the parasyte was making laughter noises, enjoying doing these every second. "The parasyte is vunerable to all of our weapons." Optimus mentioned to Elita as they readied themselves.

"We need to do something in order Shockwave went weak and the parasyte went completely helpless since it mostly depends towards him." She added again and got distracted for a bit when she saw his experiments. There might be some chemicals that can caused the parasyte to retreat, but think again that he injected something, it might be useless. 

Or maybe. 

Something caught her attention as she had an idea. She quickly explained to her knight before Shockwave come to attack them and whispered to his audios quickly. "Try to get few of his chemicals from his experiment table, and smear it at our sword. I want to see how it reacts." Without hesitation, Optimus nodded as both of them flees. 

Shockwave tilt his helm towards Optimus and began to hit him with the sword, but the knight sudden reaction saved him from getting squashed, as he tilt his helm and quickly blocking the attack using his sword, holding it with both of his servos. The one optic mech pushing himself to make sure he can't stand it any longer, and using his right servo to attack him. 

Again, his instincts make him to back off, and quickly tried to attack him, letting the mech getting distracted while Elita went to his experiment table. He had lots of vitals that have been prepared and she heard some cybertronians calling for her. It was nearby. The princess quickly released them, using her sword to break the lock. 

The cell door opened seconds after and the villagers quietly thanked the princess for helping them out. The last bot, who apparently was older than her, almost same age like Beta, quickly hugged her and whispered to her audios something. It was about the vitals. 

"Shockwave made an antidote just in case his parasyte went out of hand. He hid it somewhere at his table." The old fembot explained. Elita thanks to her a lot as she telling her to leave immediately, not that very much suprised since the prison was located near to the operating table. The princess immediately looking for the vital, as she kept looking the same one non stop, until she finds it, it was buried deep within datapads and empty vitals. 

The princess slowly smeared half of the antidote to her sword and shouts to Optimus that she's throwing the antidote to him. He saw the half full vital and quickly snatched from the sky. Shockwave was suprised and his parasyte saw the antidote and began to hiss towards them. "Illogical." 

Oh how the smart one can be also the dumbest one. Optimus broke the vital and smear whole of his sword and both of them smirked. The parasyte was in total denial, let out a demonic scream as it slowly taking over Shockwave's whole frame, covering him. Shockwave didn't even flinched, but accept his fate as he stood still and let his parasyte to control him. Muscles moving and making some muddy noises as it forms, optics shifting and start to cover all of his frame, and some were stays onto his helm. Servos shifting into weapons and his peds were slimmed down, making them easier to run and chase them. 

Three optics from his helms opens as it turns into bright purple hue and it began to screamed and growled loudly, shaking the cave. All cybertronians, monsters and the mercenaries was in shock on what happened to Shockwave. It was horrendous. His right servo was shifted into a scythe meanwhile the left one was turn into a longsword. 

But the parasyte began to speak. "DIE!!"

Oh scrap. 

They both quickly evade and began to attack the parasyte, swords clancking, kicking and punching the monster. It didn't make the parasyte to budge or feel pain. It grinned evilly and began to attack them. Luckily Optimus managed to hit the sword at its shoulder armour, and it was growled and winced in pain as it slowly backed off. 

The parasyte hold tight of the now injured armour, as dark energon slowly leaking from its now shifted right servo. The antidote did work a lot. They quickly run away a bit futher as it began to to growl and its left servo began to shift into a huge fist, and began to slam onto the floor. Elita quickly took out her sword and slice its servo hardly, and the demonic screams began to echoing loudly, shaking the cave harder. 

The monsters and the cybertronians cheered happily, knowing that the parasyte is actually can be defeated, the mercenaries joined the knight and the princess as they have been managed to let the last cybertronians and few other monsters to get out safely and quickly. But they couldn't do anything ever since their weapons haven't been covered by the antidote. 

But then, they didn't expected any of this going to happened, nor do they even plan any of this. 

The monster that they first rescued and the others quickly stepped in and helping the to stop the parasyte, but the consequences of them doing it was they were slowly being swallowed and fused with the parasyte. All of them were petrified about the situation. The monster tilt their helm towards the mercenaries, smiling happily for the first and the last time, and it was heartbroken seeing it. But sometimes every fight always cost a spark. No matter what. 

The others followed them too as they held the parasyte for awhile, smiling to them too as they slowly being swallowed in, leaving the parasyte laughing evilly. Such a fool of them, it thought. Both Elita and Optimus knew they had to kill all of them, even the innocents monsters had to been killed in order to stop it from going even worse. The princess almost didn't want to do it, but her knight quickly backed her up as he going behind her, giving her strength and hugged her. 

His soft voice whispered lowly to her audios, giving her some support she need to be heard. He slowly shift his sword to his right servo, as he holding her right servo tight, firmly grasp her sword, readied themselves to give a final blow towards the parasyte. Tears came out from her left optic as she quietly sobbed and looked down. She didn't want to harm any civilians. 

But the monsters accepted their fate as one of them slowly speak out encouraging words for her. 

"You can..."

"All of you... Saved... Us.."

"Let.. Us repay.... Your kindness..."

"We believed... In all.. Of you..."

"Save.. Cybertron... For.. Us.."

Elita looked up as soon she heard those words. They.. Speak. They wanted to repay the mercenaries for their help from Shockwave's torture, and Optimus looked at her without hesitation, asking her if she can do it. She wiped off her tears as her expression went serious and nodded her helm. 

The knight smiled as he released her from the hug and readied themselves, looking up towards the almost swollen monsters with hope, whispering a line that will always be remembered. 

"Till All Are One."

And thus, they charged their swords directly into its spark, and the parasyte screaming in agony, begging it to stop but it was too late. The swords have been pushed deeper, dark energon slowly spraying and leaking from the spark. The voice of Shockwave and the parasyte began to rang loudly from the cave, frame shifting uncontrobally as it was trying its best to survive. But the help of the monsters it had swallowed, it became helpless. 

The parasyte began to offline as all of its optics slowly shutting down, and the size was slowly growing bigger than ever. Elita and Optimus realized that its going to blow in the matter of seconds, quickly removed their swords and run away to the nearest hiding place, and it began ti explode, dark energon was splattered everywhere, guts from the other forced fusions cybertronians can be clearly be seen onto the floor. Optics, sparks, servos. Everything. 

The knight and the princess slowly get out from their hiding places and quickly run towards the shard. The dark energon that covered the shard have completely dissapeared. It would have seem it was dissapeared during the explosion. They slowly touched the shard and now getting new information from the Primes, as they slowly being lifted up and their spark was glowing bright, screaming and groaning in pain. 

All they know, they were in a room full of nothing. Just hue white. Optimus was in there too, she said. What's happening?? Slowly, a blue hue came from onto the floor and it slowly forming into a hologram, on which they're familiar so much. Even wanted to cry. 

Its the Primes. Including Alpha Trion, Megatronus and Solus.


	23. A message

Wait, are they were in the Well Of The Allspark or something?! Why they saw all of the Primes in this place? Prima, Oynx, Vector Prime, Micronus, Quintus, Solus, Megatronus, Alpha Trion, Nexus, Alchemist and Amalgamous Prime have surrounded them. They were all holograms, and it didn't even move at all. It would have seem they want to send a message for them. Or maybe a warning. 

"Optimus, sparkling of Alpha Trion. Elita, sparkling of Megatronus and Solus Prime, we are here to inform you something about the upcoming enemies. And Unicron."

They both shocked. He's actually here? On Cybertron? The Primes continued as they began to show the planet from the holoform, slowly showing the place of the last two shards locations, making them easier to go. And also the map of a ruined kingdom where Elita came from, making her felt so heartbroken seeing on what was happening. 

Before the Primes continued, Optimus stopped them, asking them a question as he raised his servo. "Forgive me for this, but mind you tell us what was happened to Liege Maximo, that drives him mad and become the Children Of Unicron?" He spoke out with no doubts and showing no fear. The princess nodded in agreement as she looked up to the Primes. They demanded an answer, as the first time they met, Liege Maximo brings along the other Children and wanted to 'reset' the whole planet.

"Liege Maximo was acting strange lately before the incident. He spared Shockwave, as Megatronus was about to put his spark to an end for good. Recruiting Quintessa for wanted to rule Cybertron, calling Tarn for avenging his regret. Many more." Oynx Prime mentioned. It was mostly his doing, but why? Joining with Unicron was already foolish enough but a Prime, sided with Unicron, causing him to know how to destroy the very own Cybertron and Primus within. And what's with Unicron wanted to destroy Primus so badly?

"He mentioned he was doing it for fun, but there are something that he wanted to do, that none of us know. He always hide his secrets and never tell us." Solus added. Optimus and Elita nodded their helm, acknowledging about the trickster prime. 

Wait a second... Quintessa? The deciever? "What do you mean about Quintessa? Isn't she a Quintesson?" Elita added quickly, and all of the Primes nodded their helm, and began to tell them something quickly as time running out. 

"We are giving you the masks of truth, it will help you fight Quintessa and from her spells as her powers are unpredictable." Vector Prime explained, and all of the Primes lift up their right servo, as light begin to shine very bright, the knight and the princess had to cover their optics. 

The light slowly fading away and they removed their servos from their optics, and saw a white mask, carved with mysterious design that no cybertronians have ever seen before. They both quickly grab the mask and kept it inside their inventory. 

"Ever since Unicron reawakened, we always couldn't contact you everytime you obtain the shard, as the power of the dark energon grew strong, as he knew that Liege Maximo might have been explained about the prophercy to the Chaos Bringer. Good luck, both of you, and Till All Are One." The Primes put down their servos and bid them farewell and goodluck for both of them. Elita and Optimus quickly realized, and began to call upon their creators.

"Father!"

"Sire, Carrier, wait!!" 

The fathers and the mother only can watch their sparklings as they smiled sadly, as the Primes slowly fading away. Tears slowly crawling out from their optics as they tried to reach them out. They wanted to talk to them for the last time, or at least hug them. But it was too late as the place faded to pitch black in the blink of an optic. 

The knight groaned as his audios ringing loudly and slowly faded away, opening his optics gently and blinking his optics quickly as he found out they're outside as he saw a clear blue sky, cyberbirds flying high and white clouds moving slowly and gently. 

He stood up quickly as he panted, sweating hard. What just happened? Is it a dream? But then, he felt a presence to him as he felt a warm servo holding his chest, a very familliar voice can be heard and the knight looked up. Lo and behold, it was... Ratchet??? 

"Ratchet?"

"It's ok. You and Elita are safe now." the medic said softly as he smiled. It was the same medic that saved his life from going to the Allspark after being attacked by a hungry cyberwolf. He looked around him and saw the princess, laying down next to his berth. She hasn't wake up yet. He scanned again and he was suprised that some cybertronians from his village and other kingdoms are here. Chromia, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Wheeljack, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Soundwave. Everyone. 

Wait... Soundwave????

Optimus slowly stand up from his berth as he winced and hissed, but then the medic stopped him, shaking his helm in denial. "You need some rest. After what happened few days ago, Sunstreaker had to call us and others from other kingdom to help you. The shard that you hold somehow knocks you both out, and nearly died as the cave collapsing." Ratchet added and called Soundwave to come. 

The silent bot saw the medic signed him to come, and he stepped in, holding the youngling's servo. The knight was in total shock when he saw Megatron had been brought along. As he was about to ask Soundwave why he brought him in, the younger brother quickly hops and hugged him tight and began to sobbed.

Optimus sighed as he hugged him back, shushing him quietly and gently patted his back, telling him that he is ok. The youngling nodded his helm as he sniffed and wiped off his tears with his tiny servos. Soundwave smiled as he saw the scene going on, Ratchet quietly left the area to make room for the family. 

Optimus then looked to Soundwave and began to ask him a question. "Why did you brought him here? Who is taking care of carrier?" The silent bot then replied, kept his expression stale. 

"He begged Beta that he wanted to follow me after we heard the news from Sunstreaker. I did tell him no, but Beta let him. And she's been take care by Arcee and Windblade, so she is safe for the meantime." Soundwave explained, and Megatron slowly looked at Optimus as he nodded and smiled. His tears have covered his whole face, and also his shoulder armour. Oh Primus, he looks hideous. 

The knight laughed lowly as he wiped it off slowly and start to talk to his younger brother. "What a crybaby." He teased as he smirked. Megatron was a bit shocked and began to pout when he heard his older brother teased him as a crybaby. He crossed his servos tight and looked down, making an angry expression. But it was too cute when he did it, and he pinched and pull his cheek gently. 

Of course he rebeled about it, it was pretty hurt when he did it. Swaying the knight using his tiny servo, telling him to stop. The knight laughed and stopped, patting his helm gently. "Oh how I really miss you.." Optimus mumbled as he looked down to Megatron, who held his red cheekplate and grinned happily. 

"I knew that you miss me!" He replied as he stood up, and saw Elita behind his brother. He then looked up and then looked back to her. She was slowly groaning and awake, jumped quickly as she realized she wasn't in the cave at all. Panicking, she tilt her helm left and right, looking for Optimus. She saw him alongside Megatron and Soundwave, alongside Chromia and others, making her sighed in full relief.

Wait....

Everyone's here!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pushing myself to finish this today due to i have school tomorrow, and got confused and almost cant write in the end. Maybe i cant think of something for a bit tho, since i was drawing for a bit and writting at the same time. 
> 
> As always, thanks for kudos and comments!


	24. The explanation

It took them awhile to calm the princess down, since she was awake and shocked for a bit, panicking for few minutes there. Gladly the knight has awoken first before her and telling her that they both are safe. She asked on how they both managed to escape as they got knocked out and the others are here, and thus they began to explain to her why they all came here. 

"When the cave starts to collapse, all of us got worried on why you both didn't come out, and so all of us run inside to find both of you." Moonracer began to explained, as the mercenaries and some survived monsters and civilians sat down nearby and listened to their conversation. 

"Prowl and the other monsters help us to find you in the rubble, since most of the cave are collapsing and hit onto your frames, and all four of us quickly escort and carrying you both out." Lancer added, trying to remember and describing what happened days ago. It was pretty hard to do a rescue mission in this hard times, especially when the bad thing happen, happened. 

"After that, Sunstreaker quickly runs back to other kingdom that he had friends with for recruits and quickly going back to Iacon about what happened. Of course he only told to the bots that have close contact with Alpha Trion, as they don't want to cause any panic." Prowl mentioned quickly and the yellow stealth bot nodded as he crossed his servos onto his chest, and began to explain everything about it, and why is Megatron is following Soundwave. 

\----------------------------------------------------------  
The village was pretty quiet as it was late at night, guards patrolling across the road and was suprised as they heard loud footsteps from the entrance. The two guards that guarding the main entrance have readied themselves as they aimed their weapons towards those noises, but they quickly dismissed as they saw Sunstreaker and the seekers running inisde. They knew that he might have a message to spread to the others. 

Sideswipe, in such coincidence was outside too, wandering across the street as the snow was falling onto his face. It was winter in Iacon, but pretty much too early, as it was actually still in summer, perhaps because of the Unicron's reawakening? He thought as he grew worried. His older brother didn't even return at all for quite awhile. 

The stealth bot was on his way to find Ironhide's house, but then he saw the red bot who he always recongised from the very beginning. His younger brother. He stopped there as he froze, making the other seekers questioning about him. "Are you ok?" The black and purple seeker called Skywarp asked with a curious look. 

"Sideswipe..." He spoke lowly. It was low but not low enough for the other seekers to heard his reply, and they tilt their helms altogether at his direction on where he mentioned his brother's name. They do remember that Sunstreaker explained to them that he got kidnapped during his way home, been in Archa Seven for quite awhile and almost got seduced when he found out they capture Optimus. 

Sideswipe tilt his helm to the direction of the faint voice he heard, and the red mech froze as he saw the yellow, older mech with 3 other seekers. His brother is home, and he is safe. Without wasting any time, he dashed towards his positions and open his servos wide, tears coming from his optics. He couldn't believe it. Sunstreaker's home. 

The brother then slowly welcoming him as he open his servos for a hug, and the seekers quickly moved away a bit to give some space for the siblings as they smiled, meanwhile Slipstream tried to hold back her tears as she watched the emotional scene happening infront of her, wiping some tears off from her optics. 

Skywarp slowly creep next to her as he stare at her with a wide smirk, laughing quietly, causing the femme to stare at him with a very sharp look. He teased her as he put his digits onto his chin and spoke to her quietly. "What a crybaby you are-" 

SMACK!!

A loud slap can be heard as the emotional scene stopped all of sudden, and the brothers and a blue seeker watched where the loud sound came from, and it was from the femme who just punch Skywarp's helm so hard, his frame hit the ground and his helm was slightly buried underground as he groaned, dent can be visibly seen from the direction Slipstream had punch. Pretty much she hit him very hard enough. 

"How many times I told you, Skywarp, to not tease somebot during this type of situation?" Thundercracker warned him as he stepped in and lifted him up, and the purple fembot nodded her helm as she crossed her servo in annoyance. The seeker just mumbling in defeat, regretting his decisions again. He had done it many times but this time he got his own karma. 

The brothers ignored them as they both smiled happily for the first time in awhile, stayed in the hug for awhile until they let go from their hug. Sideswipe wiped off his tears and began to questioned him. "Where have you been..?" 

Those sweet smile from the lips of his brother fade away as he looked down, closing his optics as he vented heavily, and began to explain what happened to him, and the others. From the part he got kidnapped until fighting Shockwave. It left the red mech speechless. And now he felt bad for not joining with him during that time. "I wished I said yes when you're going. None of this ever happened to you." Sideswipe mumbled sadly. 

"Every choice we made had a reason. If this didn't even happened, Optimus will be gone for good and our world will be destroyed." Sunstreaker shook his helm and reassured him as he placed his servo onto his brother's armour shoulder and smiled. 

The red mech smiled back and realized what he meant from his story ealier. Sunstreaker came home for backup for the mercenaries? He asked to him, and he nodded. "We just need to warn to the bot who have close contact with Alpha Trion and that's it. Now go and find them." The yellow mech replied as he called the seekers to do what he ordered, and they split to find those bots. 

Sunstreaker dashed quickly and arrived at Optimus' home, banging onto the door, calling for somebot to open it. The door creaked quietly as a shadowy firgure looked at him with a sleepy look. It was Beta. She was suprised that Sunstreaker came back in a piece, and quickly called Soundwave. She then asked him about what happened and where is her sparkling and the others. 

"I've come here cause we needed help from a kingdom. Shockwave apparently have turned some of the cybertronians there into some sort of monsters, and both Elita and Optimus got knocked out after recieving the shard from the cave." He explained quickly as Soundwave came down from upstairs and observing what he have told, but none of them realized that Megatron have woke up and heard the conversation.

As he heard his older brother's name mentioned, he couldn't even help but answering it with a happy tone. "Optimus' home!?" The youngling said as he jumped each stairs and rushed to hug his carrier with a smile. Beta kneeled as she carry him, and shook her helm. "He and others needed help, and Soundwave will be going." She mentioned and the silent bot nodded his helm. 

Of course, the youngling wanted to join. "Can I go? Pleaseeee??" Megatron said as he make a cute face like a small cyberpup to Beta. Of course none of them took his bait, and said no. And the mother began to explain to him that its a dangerous place for a youngling like him to go. 

As always, he rebeled and begging her to let him follow Soundwave, and promised to her that he will behaved very well. Megatron sometimes always being naughty at times, on which plays until he forgot to return home during twillight, poking around some mechs during they minding their own buissness, and many more. 

"You do know I'm not going to let you go just like that, young mech." The mother explained to him as Soundwave packing some stuffs up, and the others who volunteered to go are waiting outside, meanwhile Slipstream and Thundercracker are looking for Arcee and Windblade to take care of the family during the butler's absent. 

"I'll take care of him." Soundwave spoke to Beta as he stepped foward. She looked up in disbelief. Is he really out of his mind or something? A youngling at the place he never knew and very far away from his carrier, and the situation with Unicron's revival, its worrying him, especially after Optimus and the others had left the village months ago. 

"I know how much you have worried about your sparkling's life, especially on what he have told about the Prime's fate. And I swore to Alpha Trion that I will protect them with all of my spark." Soundwave then kneeled to her as he spoke his oath to her. Knowing how trustful her butler is, she then let out a heavy sigh as she slowly put Megatron down. 

The mother looked down and tilt her helm towards her youngest son, holding both of his servos as she starts to tearing up a bit. "Promise me to behave. And please take care. Tell your brother and his team that I send my regards." Beta spoke to Megatron. The youngling nodded his helm, understanding what his mother said to him. He can't messing around now. 

The femmes arrived as soon as Soundwave finished packing and waited outside for Megatron, whilist calling for Ravage and Lazerbeak. The youngling came out very well prepared, alongside some weapons were given. He knew how to use it as he was trained by Soundwave and one time by Optimus before he left to become a knight. Beta looked from the entrance of her home, waving her right servo goodbye for her sparkling. He grinned as he waved back to his carrier, knowing that they all gonna be safe and sound. Windblade, Arcee and Beta then wished good luck for all of them as they began to left the village.   
\----------------------------------------------------------

"So that's why carrier let you go." Optimus answered as he sat onto the berth, looking down to Megatron as he laughed akwardly and rubbed the back of his helm as he smiled, and Elita listened. Gladly the mercenaries are fast thinking, else it might ended up worse. Speaking of the monsters...

"So are we gonna help the kingdom to rebuilt alongside teaming up with the monsters?" The princess asked as she slowly stood up and walked outside. Ratchet was treating one of the monster's wounds nodded his helm.

"While both of you were unconscious, all of us gathered to rebuilt the kingdom in the new way." Thundercracker added as they all going outside, and what Elita and Optimus saw was beyond their vision, leaving them amazed and suprised. 

The monsters and the cybertronians helping each other to rebuilt their homes, younglings play altogether with no issue, family have been reunited once again. 

There is still hope that we can save Cybertron, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if the opening of this chapter was pretty weird, lately ive been exhausted, not physically. Just unsure why it happened. But ill be getting some breaks for awhile, mostly not drawing something for a bit. 
> 
> As always, thanks for kudos and comments!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry i didnt left any update, school assignments and homework caught me, and writers block didnt help. Also im kinda went weird in this fic, idk what and why im doing it but oh well. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for kudos and comments!

You better have a damn good solutions to kill them all, Quintessa.." Liege Maximo spoke to the corrupted quintesson, glaring at her viciously. The trickster isn't impressed as his plans were not even succeeded at all, many times they tried to kill the two children of the Primes but failed. Even tho they almost killed Optimus, he isn't going to die so easily. 

"Oh hush you, I know just a thing to terminate them." Quintessa answered as she looked at the projector she displayed as she sat onto her throne, with her guardian stand next to her, placing one of her servo to support her helm as the other servo scrolling the hologram. 

"You know my powers, no bot ever survived over it." The deciever spoke as she stood up, coming closer towards the trickster as she points her single digits and tapped it at his chin, smiling ever so lustfully towards him, as she wanted to have him as her pet. But he knew she's not like Airachnid. Its mostly her trademark. 

Quintessa is one of the Quintessons but she was using her greatness for greater good, but rather watch cybertronians being tortured and in agony. Until at one point they died cause of her actions. She did it just for fun. And she's not even messing around. "I know Unicron's pissed. But why is all of us must do his dirty work?"

"I'm waiting for the right moment. For now, the last shard won't be monitored, but there will be a twist. And I sure hope they both die at your servo." Leige Maximo's voice changed all of sudden as his optics hue changed into more darker purple, and light streak came out from the optics, glaring at her, making her lips shut tight in a matter of seconds, quickly bow before him alongside with her guardian. "My lord." They both spoke lowly. 

"I'm almost healed, and if all of you die, then I'll do the dirty work myself. Even if its means to destroy this wretched planet." The god of darkness spoke as he put his servo behind and looked around the cave. The shard was covered at least. He couldn't even corrupt the shard thanks to his brother's light that can't be corrupted as he gritted his teeth. 

The great deciever nods her helm quietly, observing on what he meant. His plans to destroy Cybertron just to kill the very own core, or Primus that have given his life to protect this planet they had made was insane, but no bot knows why he wanted to do it. And they just agree on behalf they got what they wanted. 

"Do not dissapoint me like how Starscream did." Unicron demanded as he dissapeared from Liege Maximo's frame as he gasped and almost collapse onto the floor, taking a huge breath as he held his helm, audios ringing loudly as he groaned. "I hate when he does that." The trickster told as the guaedian helped him to stand up, nodding his helm in a sign of thanks. 

"I need to go back now before that god of destruction blow a fuse onto me for being late for a milisecond." He spoke to Quintessa as he teleport himself back without saying goodbye. She didn't mind at all as she sat onto her throne and smiled evilly. "Be prepared for the fun."

Days have gone by, helping the villagers to make the kingdom better like once were before Shockwave taking his chance, and the mercenaries had to continue their journey, while few others, including Megatron had to stay in the kingdom for awhile to help the villagers to rebuilt their homes, much more of a request from Optimus that he didn't want to see his brother in the heart of the battlefield. 

Chromia and Ironhide decided to join in to replace Moonracer and Lancer as they both decided to stay in the kingdom for awhile, mostly montoring and helping Ratchet in his medbay. Of course, the princess allowed them to join as they packing up their wagons. Megatron at least had fun with Optimus days ago before getting ready to leave, mostly teasing him that he loved Elita. 

The knight was embarrased most of the time as he was still a youngling, and he spoke it very loud and at the public. Most of the times he ignore it as he hid his embarassment, but at times he did cover his mouth just before he want to speak something. At least they spent their time well before he continued their journey. 

Night time has come as they still on their way to the next kingdom, moonlight shines deep within the jungle, making them easier to see on the road during nighttime. Ironhide and Optimus are currently steering the cyberhorses, meanwhile Prowl, Sunstreaker and Red Alert sleeping soundly inside the wagon, and the femmes sat down next to them with some more available spaces they had. They smiled as they watch the mechs sleeping in a tight space, and murmured in their sleep about wanting an energon treats. 

Chromia looked at Elita as she stared at something for a long time until she didn't even realized it when the blue femme touched her shoulder gently as she smirked. The princess yelped quietly as she cover her lips with her servo to make sure she didn't yelped very loudly, and sighed as she stared at her with a questioned expression. 

"You're frighten me. What is it?" The princess spoke lowly and calmly towards the huge femme. Chromia crossed her servo as she laid her back frame onto the wagon and began to explain something. "You do have a spark towards the knight." The blue femme told as she smirked. 

"W-What!? N..no I don't..!" The princess was almost got lost with her words as her face changed from cherry pink to a bright red, indicates that she's very embarrased about the statement. "Why did you ask this??" Elita mumbled in between her breaths as she wants to hid her shy face. 

"Cause you're not the only one who have the same feeling towards the mech you loved." Chromia explaimed as she keep her face straight and stale. Elita quickly scan her expression and knew she's not joking. She sit up straight and began to question her. "Can you explain me why?" 

The huge femme sighed as she looked down, with her optics sealed shut for a bit as she slowly opened it and began to explain it. "I was once a coward like you. Coward, naive, everything. I accept everybot who wants to be with me, no matter what. But all I get was nothing but regret, as it slowly turn back my life into a disaster I almost couldn't even escape." Chromia explained quietly ad she looked at the wagon floor, hearing the wheelbarrow moving as it hits the ground and the rock. 

"I've made a foolish deal within a mech that promise me everything that I will have, but it wasn't. I've been use as a pet, a puppet. A slave."   
Her breath was slightly shaking as her mind flashed back to the bitter memories that will never erased in her spark for eternity. 

"I was about to get killed when Ironhide quickly come and attack his mens and caught everybot that involves, including their leader. He was patrolling at that time., but for the first time when I saw him, I felt... Free." She looked up as tears slowly crawling out from her right optics as the memory flashed back.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

The blue, slender femme punning as fast as she can as she can hear those mechs chasing after her as she panted, with her armour dent from their punishment, frame was covered in mud as she had to stepped into the mud just to save her own spark from those bastards she had a deal with. Hope she can find a place to hid, she thought, as she's still running at the alleyway on which not all cybertronians went, especially at night. The femme hoped so much that somebot will let her hid to keep her safe for awhile. 

But fate said otherwise to her as she tripped down and hit the ground. Chromia grunted as she winced in pain, the whole frame hitting the fresh mud and now she's all covered in mud. Oh Primus damnit. Great. Why now... She tilt her helm and found out that she's too late. Those mechs and their leader have surrounded her as the huge mech smiled. 

"You foolish fembot." He snarled as he grabber her tightly and drag her hardly towards him as she wailed in pain, her other servo reaching at his servo as she tried to let go. "I told you that I DON'T want it, yet you force me!" She replied harshly as her sharp optics looked at his. The mech didn't flinched, but laughed evilly alongside his mechs. 

"You'll gonna regret everything for doing this." The mech replied as he took out his knife and almost placed it near to her neck cables, she was screaming and begging him to let her go, but it was all being denied. But then the mech fell down as something hits his helm hard. Chromia tilt her helm and saw a huge, red mech punching the leader. He grunted as he fell down, anger riding up from his frame as he yelled, and his mechs readied themselves in a fight as they went into fighting position."Who are you!?"

"You better leave the femme alone, you sluts." The vigilante warned them as he took out his huge hammer from his back, meanwhile the other servo shielding her. Chromia hid behind him as she's shaken with anxiety and fear. Is Primus already answered her prayers? That she will be saved? 

"Shut your mouth up, that is none of your damn buisness!" One of his men replied and began to attack as his leader demanded them to charge. "You asked for death." Ironhide replied as he began to swing his hammer, and it hits the first mech directly at his stomach and began to cough out energon and fell down, and went limp.

The other two looked at the now dead mech was disgruntled but then continued as one of them tried to land a punch and the other targeted to kick his huge helm, but he managed to avoid it very quickly as he dashed sideways and smacking of the of the mech's helm very hard, it landed onto the ground with the helm being squashed like a rotten fruit. 

The last mech was scared of what happened, quickly running away from the place. The leader was not satisfied as he yell to him to get back. "Coward, come back!" He snarled. "It looks like you're the only one left." Ironhide told as he placed his hammer onto his shoulder. Chromia watched the way he did in awe.

"You fragger! I'm only do what she wanted just so she can live her own life!" The leader lied to him as he knew that there are some bot becomes vigilante to stop the crimes happening in Iacon. "Correction, You forced her to do your job." Ironhide correcting him as they both began to fight.

The leader holds his fist as they struggled to push each other, gritting their teeth as their optics looking sharp towards themselves. Chromia stood still behind him and a bit futher to avoid interupting their fight. Ironhide pushed him and began to punch him in the face and in his stomach, quickly avoiding his kicks and sway off his knife that he held in his servo as the mech was about to attack him after pull out the weapon.

Ironhide then tackled him down as they struggled onto the ground, and the red mech punch his face hard until the leader got knocked out, and the guards can be heard running into the alleyway. The mech stood up and drag the mech towards them. "Got another one." He mentioned as he looked at her with a gentle smile, signing her to leave immediately. 

But she didn't, and she walked towards his position, and plant a kiss onto his cheek as a thank you for saving her, and oh Primus he was so flustered, making Chromia laughed happily for the first time in a long time, and the guards just snickered quietly at Ironhide's response.   
\----------------------------------------------------------

"Well, at least he saved you from harm." Elita replied as Chromia ended her story and wipe off her tears. "And he helped me to become on what I am right now." The blue femme respond as she looked at her and held both of her servos tight and began to tell her something. 

"I'm gonna reminded you, princess, even you look at Optimus as a knight, he is still a cybertronian. Be open to him, tell him on what you felt. He will be there to help you." Chromia begged to her. She knew about Elita's behaviour ever since the death of all Primes, she's refused to be open to others. Even Optimus' near death experience she went silent. 

The princess closed her optics tight as she looked down and nodded slowly, finally looked up towards the blue femme. She need to understand and learn that sometimes she must face the consequences for not being so open, and learn to move on without the bot she knew. 

"I will."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me that I havent leave any updates for the chapters. Been trying so hard to get some ideas to continue the chapters, and now I have a mood to draw after been drawing a lot ever since WFC Siege came out, its kinda exhausting.
> 
> Also, thanks for comment and kudos! Will do my best to keep the series updated tho..

The mercenaries have been trying their best to track down the location of the 5th shard as the database went malfunctioning as they entered into a place where thick fog emerges non stop, being foretold by many cybertronians that the location is remained unknown as no bot who gets inside never returned, nor does any cyberanimals ever entered too, as rumours spread that it was that the place were Quintessa being exiled from the Quintessons homeworld. But why Cybertron tho, no one knows. After days of searching and getting lost, some of the shards the knight and the princess have collected started to glow and pointing the path of the 5th shard, and finally found the location. The cave can be seen only a bit, but better than none.

Elita and Optimus get down from the wagon first and walked only a bit forward to give space for Chromia and the rest to get down and looked at the shards that still glowing for the direction. Ironhide jumped off and was about to tell Optimus something as he raised his right servo. ”Hey, Op-“ The red mech widened his optics as he found out that both of them are now gone, the thick fog doesn’t do any justice not just for him, but everyone. Ironhide called and cried for each of their names, even he called for his conjunx, but none answered. No echoes at all. Only a faint noise of wind blows throughout the place.

As they were just turn their helms around, they found out that all of them are gone. Including the wagon. Optimus grew concern quickly called for the mercenaries, but no luck. He was about to search them in thick fogs, worried that they might got kidnapped or something like how he got kidnapped months ago. Elita then quickly pulls his servo as she quickly kept the shards and stared at his blue cyan optics sharply with a stern but concerned look. “Optimus, I know you’re worried, but we need to continue without them.” She told him, and her knight shook his helm in disagreement. “We wouldn’t know what is this place brings us, they might get abducted” He said. 

“Please, we had to continue.” Elita begged. The knight looked down a bit as he sighed deeply and nodding his helm as he looked at her, taking out his sword and shield as they dashed into the entrance. As they were on their way inside, he was disoriented with a reminder from the Primes about The Mask Of Truth that the Primes have gave to them. Perhaps the fog was all of just a mere illusion? A trap? He then paused as he quickly put it on, much of a dismay from his princess after she heard his footsteps aren’t been heard of. “What are you doing?!” She retorted. The knight then quickly following her and reminding her as they were on the way. “Elita, you need to wear the mask that the Primes have given for us. This place could be full of illusions we never know.” Optimus mentioned as he looked at her in his side. She nodded her helm and was about to wear it, but then as she saw the shard that have been covered by the dark energon, she didn’t wear it at all. “Scratch that. The shard is right in front of us.” 

The cave was looking so similar like the pervious one, but Optimus didn’t seems so happy about it as he felt strange after he wore the mask. There is no shard, hell there is not even any dark energon or anything that have related about the shard at all, until he didn’t even realized that Quintessa was hovering above them, smirking and began to cast her spell onto both of them. The knight looked up and gasped slightly, and quickly pouncing over the princess for cover, leaving her to shock and groaned lowly. Ouch. Primus he is strong, she told in her spark. As she stood up, her optics widened as she found out that the one who is pouncing her wasn’t even Optimus, but it was Quintessa. Elita growled as she kicked her hard in the stomach with her bare peds, causing her to cough and spit out some salvia as she slowly reversed and stood up, taking out the sword from her back. “Where’s Optimus?!” She yelled.

Optimus was in deep shock when Elita kicked him hard, coughing and wheezed a bit as he stood up shakingly for a bit. His expression went from shock to worried. Oh no. “Quintessa have messed up her circuits. She’s thought that I am Quintessa.” The knight said mentioned as the deceiver slowly going down and laughing evilly as she went face to face towards him, and putting one of her digits to his chin, causing him to startled a bit as he shook his helm. That trauma still here again. Dear Primus, please don’t let this become another situation like Airachnid again. 

“Ah, so you do wear that damn mask.” Quintessa spat as she stared at The Mask Of Truth in disgust, liking his sudden reaction from the knight. Thank you for making him suffer, Airachnid, she thought. “Luckily for me, she was so naïve not to wear it. Now there’s entertainment.” Optimus growled in such displeased as he studied her. No wonder she was got exiled. Decieving and torturing somebot’s state of mind just for her own fun time. That is beyond orders of the Quintessons as Prima once mentioned to him long ago. 

“I know you love her so much, Optimus. You want to protect her with all of your spark, not realizing you have just brought to her own demise.” Quintessam mentioned as she grinned evilly, slowly hoveribg towards Elita, giving a spell to her helm, causing her to screams in pain as it was slowly covering her helm a bit with a red smears, turning her optics from bright blue to dark purple. As she was looks like she is under control. Lifeless, emotionless. Merciless. Optimus was in shock during it was happened but he couldn’t do anything as Quintessa have told her guardian called Infornocus to hold him off. 

“You MONSTER!!” The knight screamed and in rage as he was struggled to let go, kicking the combiner’s leg as he lowered himself and slide one of his ped quickly. Infronocus growled as they fall down and about to chase him, but it was halted by the deceiver herself. “I want to see this.” She mentioned as she sat down onto her throne, with the shard next to her, commanding the princess to attack him as she began to create a fake scenario that Quintessa was holding Optimus hostage. In her corrupted visions, he was being tortured as his servos got chained up, being electrocuted many times as he was crying in pain, begging Quintessa to stop. 

The princess trying her best to fight the spell, only to stare at Optimus’ optics as a tear crawling out from her left optic, whispering one thing before she was under control and began to charge towards him. “Forgive me.” Optimus widened his optics as he side rolling and quickly take his shield and kept his sword, blocking each attacks she delivers. Primus, she was so fast, he said as he ducked and reversed a bit, quickly jumped against a wall and began to deliver a punch towards the princess as he said an apology for doing this.

It hurts him so much that he had to hurt her, but he had to, in order he can save her from her spell as he remembered she kept the mask nearby, and Quintessa seems didn’t even bother to take it away. Or maybe she’s forgot about it. Elita grunted as she fell and hit the ground hard, but she quickly get up as she swing her sword towards his face, cries from her echoing the cave as the guardian laughed towards Optimus and Quintessa smirking as she put one of her servo to stand her helm onto the throne. He then quickly took out his sword and blocking some of her attacks that was too near to him, almost hitting his chestplates and helm a lot of times.

The princess growled as she began to kick him in the ped and began to elbowing him, causing him to grunt loudly in pain. He was nearly dropped onto the floor, but luckily one of his servo hold him up as he panted. As he was about to get up, his helm tilted a bit and saw the peds of the princess walking slowly towards his position, purple hue glowing from her optics as she gritted her denta, lifting him up and began to jump, locking her knee in one position as she stretch his frame, hitting him hard as the floor cracks, causing Optimus to cough out energon. The knight was shaking as he slowly crawls towards his weapons, only to being slammed onto the wall hard by the under controlled princess, making Quintessa slowly moved a bit from her throne in excitement, grinning as she gonna witness the death of the knight and the princess themselves. “Finish him.”

Optimus groaned lowly as energon starts to leaking more from his nose, lips and a bit from his helm. His visions are now a bit blurry as Elita slowly walked forward, one of her servo shoved quickly and pulled his left servo too hard, it ended up causing it to broke, almost got pulled off. Holding him up as he was struggled to fight, with the tip of her blade are now being placed under his chin. The princess stared at him with a cold expression, something that actually hurts his spark a lot, with his expression going to full discomfort. He want to confess to her how much he really cared for her, but he never did as they both always got busy and forgot to said it when they’re free. 

Then he remembers something that gave him hope, the mask. Luckily it was near enough to reach to his working servo as he felt the blade slowly cutting into his neck cables as energon slowly dripping out. “Any last word, Quintessa?” Elita spoke with no emotions given. Her optics was like she stared at the abyss. He nodded as he slowly reached out over the mask without her realizing at all. 

“I do… and it was.. wake up…” Optimus said tiredly as he was slowly about to collapse, quickly bring the mask and wearing it to her helm, making Quintessa to realizing it but it was too late. She then commanded her guardian to stop them quickly. Unicron isn’t gonna be happy about this. “Infornocus, kill them!!” She ordered. Elita gasped as her visions are slowly getting better and stable, but then she realized what she had done, one of the thing she had nightmares for awhile, that she hoped, prayed even, that it won’t happened. But it did. She just hurt her own knight. “No…” She whispered. 

Optimus was about to faint but he resist it as he use his sword to support him, and the princess quickly reassuring and apologised to him for not listening to him. “Forgive me. I was to stubborn for not listening to you..” She mentioned in a low tone, putting herself to blame. “Don’t blame yourself, please..” The knight mentioned as he held her servo gently after he managed to find a balance. They then hear a loud roar and quickly turn their helms, it was Infornocus. Quickly, they evade their attacks and managed to attack them. Even he was huge, but they realized he was easy to being slained as Optimus blinded one of their optics, causing them to distract with their now injured optics and didn’t even know that they had led to their own demise as both of them took a final blow to end them.

Quintessa wasn’t satisfied as she stood up in betrayal. She knew her powers aren’t even worked when they wear those masks, and she isn’t a fighter like the rest. Pathetic. Both Optimus and Elita stepped forward and began to attack her as they have totally surrounded her. The deceiver was in panic and now using all of her powers she had to stop them, but none of them worked, and now she plea for mercy. “Please! Have mercy on me! I swear to Primus I won’t do it anymore and leave this planet alone!”

None of them eat her bait. Elita then began to spoke. “Quintessa, as smart as you are, you are still a naïve fool. Manipulating somebot and torture their minds just for an entertainment, using your powers for fear of the others, and serving for Unicron, we are sentenced you to death.” The princess finishing her speech as she step a bit to let Optimus do the job as a payment. He really wanted to do that so badly. The knight stared at her as he smiled sadly and slowly sat down as the thick fog slowly disappearing after Quintessa has been slain. The dark energon that covered the shard are now disappearing and the mercenaries finally found each other, and they are just near. They realized that both knight and the princess have entered the cave, and waiting for them and quickly preparing some medical kit in case of emergency, meanwhile Chromia and the rest guarding the surroundings. 

Optimus panted as he was about to collapse once again, but luckily Elita caught him just in time, and quickly grab the shard. And again, they received a message from the Primes about Unicron and Cybertron’s current state. Thank Primus that Cybertron is going strong, but Unicron is still at the well of the Allspark that located near to the ruined kingdom on where Elita was born and lived. “We need to be hurry, even we are slowing Unicron down, that doesn’t mean he isn’t ready. Now that Liege Maximo is serving with him. Both of them nodded their helms as they are now gonna be caution with their next and surely their final battle, and the Primes give the line as they were disconnect.

“Till all are one.”


End file.
